Caught Thinking
by LockWhoSuper
Summary: High school human Destiel AU. Based off of a Tumblr Prompt, person A (Castiel) is thinking generally odd thoughts, panics and thinks "if you can read my mind, cough." Person B (Dean) coughs. Rated M for bad use of language.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- This is an AU prompt I found on Tumblr a little while ago.

AU prompt: Person A is thinking sexually graphic or generally odd thoughts and suddenly panics and thinks "If you're a mind reader, cough right now." Person B coughs.

It's a high school, human AU, kind of Destiel thing. I mean, I guess it's kind of obvious that Castiel likes Dean, maybe? Kind of? I hope so. Instead of the sexually graphic thoughts, I did the generally odd thoughts. Sorry if Castiel and Dean are OOC.

Castiel's thoughts are in italics, Castiel thinking is the only form of speech in this little fic anyways. But it's his thoughts, just in case it's confusing.

WARNING FOR BAD USE OF LANGUAGE.

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, nor am I making any money off of this.

* * *

Castiel was pretty much the definition of 'that weird loner in the back', socially awkward and his head almost always buried in a book, no one paid him much attention accept for when they needed to copy his homework, or when his two left feet got the better of him and he trips in front of everyone giving them something to laugh at while he picks himself up off the ground without help from anybody.

It was during Castiel's timetabled art lesson when it happened. Any form of art wasn't that hard in Castiel's opinion, but that was probably only because he liked the subject. They were studying portraits at the moment and Castiel sighed, slumping down inside his over sized trench coat. Having just accidentally put his thumb into a blob of forest green paint instead of his paint brush, Castiel idly wiped his thumb with a rag and let his mind wonder as his canvas dried.

Castiel sat at his easel at the back of the class and started thinking about what book he should read next, he made a list in his head and decided his top choices were either dead languages, anatomy of bees, ancient demon summoning, knitting patterns, or the next Harry Potter.

_"I haven't studied Sanskrit yet, could be interesting," _Castiel thought quietly to himself.

_"44 letters in the alphabet? 45? 46?" _A small frown painted Castiel's face.

_"Well that's decided then. I wonder if the library will have anything on it," _there was a pauses in his thoughts as Castiel sub consciously mixed paint together to make a brown.

_"Probably not," _sighing inwardly, Castiel made a mental note to drive to the library in the next town over.

_"Their archive is useful, they did have a lot on Latin. Remember to print something off one of the computers for your report on healthy eating. Healthy eating, what a boring subject. I should talk about how salad is rabbit food and how a burger is much more satisfying," _there was a noise from the boy sitting next to Castiel which oddly sounded like a snort of laughter.

Castiel squinted his eyes and glared at his portrait, _"what the hell could be so funny," _thought Castiel bitterly.

_"Stupid Dean Winchester, always laughing at something." _Turning his head sightly, Castiel looked through his eye lashes over to the green-eyed boy sitting next to him. Dean was facing forwards, right hand raised and holding a fine paint brush with a blob of black paint on the tip. Castiel couldn't see what Dean was painting, but he suspected it would probably be a naked girl. The corner of Dean's mouth twitched and Castiel looked away.

_"He's wearing the same jeans as yesterday, surely a hole that big in the knees warrants for a new pair." _Castiel dipped his paint brush into his brown and raised his hand back up to his canvas,

_"Perhaps the anatomy of bees would be better than Sanskrit," _his thoughts drifted back to books.

_"The language will still be dead tomorrow, but the bees however, after rabbit food I could plot flight patterns and mating cycles."_ Washing his brush in a dirty jar of water, Castiel mixed black into the remainder of his brown and started painting again, running the anatomy of a standard worker bee through his head as he worked.

_"Brain, salivary gland, pharynx, glossa, nerve ganglia, aorta, air sacs, honey stomach, stomach, stinger, poison sac, rectum, chambers of dorsal vessel, wings. Wings." _Sighing, Castiel put down his paint brush and ran his fingers through his hair, messing up his attempt of flattening it. Rolling his shoulders, Castiel imagined a set of wings large enough to carry his body weight so he could fly away from this place.

_"I wonder what color my wings would be, probably black like my hair- carpets match the drapes," _Castiel thought and laughed through his nose. Beside him Dean almost choked on his saliva but Castiel didn't notice.

_"Small intestine and the respirator muscle." _Mentally patting himself on the back, Castiel straightened in his seat and picked up his brush again.

_"Anatomy of bees, easy. Portrait's almost finished, left eyes bigger than the right, I could fix it, or leave it. Fix it or leave it? Fix it or leave it?" _Tilting his head to the side, Castiel stared at his portrait

_"Just stop looking at it and it will be fine. Go wash your paint tray, class is almost over." _Making a move to stand, Castiel trod on the belt of his trench coat and tripped over the straining piece of material.

Castiel knocked his easel and his jar of dirty water knocked over and water sloshed all over the floor before and after the jar smashed on the ground. _"Fucken shit, god damn it, happens every god damn fucking time, get ready for the fucking laughing. Just ignore it Castiel, fucken watch where you are fucking going to put your fat feet next time. Great, the fucken teachers looking, don't say anything, just nod, you fucking know what to do. This isn't the first fucking time you've made a fucking mess."_ Castiel shuttered as the anger towards himself made his pulse thud loudly in his ears and took a deep breath through his mouth and then exhaled slowly and loudly back out through his nose.

As Castiel stood up he winced at his use of vocabulary and silently prayed that God wasn't listening to his blasphemy. Catching Dean looking at him when he straightened properly, Castiel turned slightly red in the face and thanked the heavens that no one could read his mind. Dean smirked before Castiel's blue eyes met Dean's green ones and Dean turned his head back around to his canvas and pretended like he hadn't just smirked at him.

Castiel froze, glass and dirty paint water still on the ground around his feet, palms stinging from catching himself as he fell.

_"What if someone could read my mind?" _Shaking his head, Castiel laughed through his nose again and made himself put one foot in front of the other and move his body in mechanical movements to rid the floor of all the glass sharps and water. Lowering himself back into his chair, Castiel sat waiting for the bell to ring, it was lunch next and he had free period last so he could go home early.

_"What if someone could read my mind," _he thought again looking around the class.

_"Obviously impossible," _Castiel folded his arms across his chest and drew his knees up to rest his feet on the bar at the bottom of his chair.

_"But just to make sure. If you can read my mind," _Castiel thought loudly as if he were shouting.

_"Cough right now," _There was a pregnant pause before a cough came from beside him.

Castiel whipped his head around and stared at Dean. But Dean was facing away from Castiel, putting his brushes away in his back pack.

_"A coincidence, Dean Winchester can't read my mind." _There was another pause as Castiel just watched Dean pack away his stuff.

_"This is stupid but just in case it wasn't a coincidence," _looking directly at Dean, Castiel tried again.

_"If you can read my mind," _he shouted in his head again, _"cough right now."_

Dean turned his head to stare straight back at Castiel, and coughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note- This is part two of Caught Thinking. I wasn't going to write another but a few people asked if I could, so. Here.

Castiel's thoughts are still in italics and this is set straight after part one. There are some time jumps and stuff, but they should be easy to follow, sorry if there is any confusion or anything.

WARNING FOR BAD USE OF LANGUAGE. AGAIN.

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, nor am I making any money off of this.

* * *

Castiel's mind short circuited and he sat in his chair staring dumbly at Dean until the bell rang which seemed to snap Castiel out of his shock of _"what the fuck, Dean Winchester can't actually read my mind- Holy shit actually he can,"_ and Castiel ran. Running was more along the lines of slipping out of seat, stumbling over his own feet and socking another class mate in the face with his back pack when he slung it over one shoulder and made his hastily retreat out into the halls and got lost in the sea of students heading towards the cafeteria.

Castiel didn't stop running until he got home. Jamming his keys into the lock, Castiel threw the front door open and slammed it shut behind him, pressing his body against it.

"Cassie!" Came a shout from the kitchen and soon Gabriel was bouncing towards Castiel with a concerned look on his face.

"Was the dog down the road chasing you again? Because I know a few tricks to-"

"No, Gabriel," Castiel said firmly and he pushed himself away from the door.

"It's nothing, the wind- No- It wasn't. I just- Sorry," Castiel flushed and shut his mouth, he never was very good at lying and Gabriel wouldn't believe him if he told him that he ran all the way home from school because _"Dean-freaking-Winchester can read minds and I'm experiencing a mild panic attack and stressing out because I have a small- Okay, huge fucking crush on him and he's sure to know this and oh God I have classes with him, what the fuck am I going to do?"_

Oblivious to Castiel's inner turmoil, Gabriel squinted his eyes suspiciously and nodded very slowly, "what's happened Castiel?"

"N-nothing, Gabriel. I tripped through the door way and grabbed the door to- To catch myself and it slammed," Castiel paused and the added "on accident," for good measure.

It was clear Gabriel didn't believe him but Castiel was thankfully saved by the oven timer and Gabriel streaked out of the hall yelling something about his cupcakes and Castiel thankfully escaped upstairs.

_"No ones going to believe that Dean Winchester can read your mind." _Castiel shed his trench coat and slipped off his shoes when he got to his room, _"I have Gym, Chemistry and Art with him tomorrow. That's fine. Three hours. Nothing to worry about." _

_"Nothing to worry about, everything's fine. Dean was just sick or something," _Castiel was pacing in the kitchen the next morning, too anxious to eat. _"It was just a coincidence that he coughed just as you decided to check if someone could read your mind." _Castiel was still trying to unsuccessfully convince himself that he was being ridiculous, Dean couldn't read minds. _"No one can read minds. You could skip school, call in sick. What do I have that's worth skipping. Everything to do with Dean is worth skipping. Shit," _Castiel ran his hands through his hair roughly, _"biology test."_

"You look constipated Cassie," Gabriel's shoulder was pressed against the door frame as he casually lent against it watching Castiel.

"I-I have a b-biology test," Castiel stuttered and Gabriel still didn't look very convinced. "I didn't really study for it."

There was an awkward silence in the kitchen and Castiel looked anywhere but his elder brother.

"Come on," Gabriel reached into his jeans pocket and dangled his car keys, "I'll drive you to school."

The silence in the car was worse than it was in the kitchen. When Gabriel found a parking space Castiel hesitated when climbing out of his car.

"Could you write me a note for Gym? I'm not feeling very well."

"Sure, Castiel. Do you have-"

Castiel thrust a crumbled piece of refill and a pen into Gabriel's hands and waited anxiously while Gabriel scrawled an excuse onto the piece of paper and signing it. At one point, Gabriel must have pressed too hard against the starring wheel and made the horn go off, scaring Castiel and a group or freshmen.

"Here, Castiel," Gabriel handed back the pen and his note to get out of Gym.

Castiel muttered his thanks and pocketed both.

When Castiel didn't get out of the car, Gabriel turned to his younger brother and asked him if anything was seriously wrong because, "I know when you're lying Cassie and something happened yesterday when you got home and you didn't eat breakfast this morning."

_"This is your opportunity, Castiel. Tell him. Maybe he will think you're crazy and ship you off to a mental hospital for believing that Dean can read your mind. Then you won't have to face Dean ever again and forget all about your stupid crush."_

"It's um," Castiel tugged on a loose thread on his trench coat, "Dean Winchester. He-" Castiel was cut off by the school bell.

"Shit!" Springing out of his seat, Castiel threw Gabriel's car door open and practically leaped out of the vehicle. Whipping around once his feet were firmly planted on the concrete out side, Castiel bent down and grabbed his back pack and swung it over his shoulder.

"What about Dean Winchester, Castiel? Do I need to-"

"No! No, Gabriel, it's nothing. I am simply over reacting," Castiel hesitated before shutting the car door. "Could I borrow your I-Pod? Just for today?"

"Sure, Cassie. I got some great new music, it's in the glove compartment." Gabriel waved a hand towards the glove compartment and seconds later Castiel had taken it, along with a pair of head phones, said a quick thank you and a goodbye and was now sprinting off towards Gym.

Castiel only sees Dean once during Gym and when Dean notices Castiel he smirks and waves which makes Castiel turn bright red and turn up his music.

_"There is no way Dean can read your mind when your listening to music," _Castiel mentally patted himself on the back and handed the Gym teacher Gabriel's note. _"Dean looks good in his Gym clothes- Shut up Castiel and go sit in the fucking bleachers." _Castiel's mental back patting turned into a couple of hard mental smacks against the back of his own head. _"Study for biology and don't you dare watch Dean from behind your book."_

Walking through the halls between classes, Castiel takes paths that he usually wouldn't take to avoid Dean and keeps Gabriel's headphones in with his music blasting just encase. During lunch, Castiel hides in an empty class room and eats a cupcake that Gabriel made yesterday. With great regret Castiel also skips Chemistry and hides in the boys bathrooms all period.

When it was time for art, Castiel moved his easel to the front of the class and busied himself with his paints when Dean walked into the class. _"Don't look- Involuntary movement of the retina, can't be helped sometimes. I don't think he noticed that I looked, but I can't risk a glance over the shoulder encase he does then definitely notice. He has to know that you are completely loosing your mind over this, if he can't actually read your mind he's just going to tell all his friends that you are completely weird and avoiding him and skipping classes and freaking out. He's not that stupid," _despite himself Castiel laughed a little and relaxed in his seat when some heavy metal rock thing of Gabriel's filtered through his ears.

Castiel painted not distracted by Dean right up until the bell that signaled class was over went and Castiel was packing up his stuff when a note was purposely dropped onto his lap. Castiel quickly snatched up the note when its sudden appearance on his lap made him jump and his legs parted and the note almost dropped to the floor.

Confused, Castiel opened the note. Castiel's breath hitched in his throat as he read the five messy words, 'your taste in music sucks.'

Under the words was a cell phone number and Castiel snapped his head up quickly, hopping to catch someone standing beside him asking for their note back or someone other than Dean Winchester walking out of the art class looking over the shoulder and winking at him, mouthing the words 'call me.'


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note- This is part three of Caught Thinking. I wasn't going to write another but a few people asked if I could, so. Here. (Again)

Castiel's thoughts are still in italics and this is set straight after part two. There are some text messages at the end of the fic, sorry for the little spoiler, but I just wanted to say that they will be in normal text with one quote, air mark thing around them. Just encase there is any confusion.

WARNING FOR BAD USE OF LANGUAGE. AGAIN (AGAIN.)

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, nor am I making any money off of this.

* * *

Other students were filling into class now and Castiel realized that he was probably sitting in someones seat. Shoving Dean Winchesters note into the pocket of his trench coat, Castiel stood abruptly, grabbed his back pack and ran out of class leaving his mess of things behind for the next student to clean up.

_"I have other things to think about," _Castiel thought as he ran, one of Gabriel's head phones was knocked out of his ear as he ran into no one other than Dean Winchesters brother. Knowing the headphones were useless against Deans _"mysterious fucking powers" _Castiel let it bang against his chest as he scattered backwards from Sam, letting his thoughts stream towards the younger boy, assuming he had the same _"fucking mind trick" _as Dean.

_"What the hell is happening? Who are you? Where did you come from? Have I fallen asleep during a history lesson and has Mr Singer started to talk about the mid-evil times where Scorers roamed the Earth and this is just some dream or have I just finally completely gone insane?" _Castiel screamed in his mind, his face contorting with emotions. Castiel felt as though he was going to be sick.

"Cas? Are you okay?" Sam asked slowly, his young voice full of worry.

A strangled noise filled the air, it sounded like a laugh but it was too shrill to be a laugh and it took Castiel a moment to realize that the noise had come from his own throat. Castiel was frightened, he didn't understand Dean or his brother, for once in his life Castiel was afraid of the unknown.

"I don't know" Castiel strangled out, his voice sounded weak and rougher than usual, strange to his own ears.

"Are you hurt?" Asked Sam again, a worried frown etched into his brow hidden under a mop of brown hair and Castiel shook his head, Gabriel's other head phone fell out of his ear and bumped against his chest. This seemed to snap Castiel out of his frightened state and he flushed. Embarrassed about causing a commotion in the halls and worrying Sam, Castiel just shook his head again.

"Sorry Sam, I have to go. There's- There's something I have to do-" Stuttering out another few words that were incoherent, Castiel fixed the strap of his bag on his shoulder and turned to walk away.

Behind him, Sam raised his eyebrows, frown erased, and pivoted on the spot to watch Castiel's retreating form. "Are you still coming over tonight for tutoring? I have a maths test tomorrow and I could really use your help!" Sam yelled out after him and Castiel almost froze in his tracks. The only way Sam knew that Castiel had heard him was the hitch in the older boys step and the way he hunched himself over as he ignored him. Castiel folded his arms across his chest and retreated into himself. Gabriel's music forgotten and when a couple of assholes thought it would be funny to push Castiel into a row of lockers he didn't even spare them a second glance.

_"You should not have ignored him like that. What am I going to do?" _Castiel asked himself as he walked, gently pushing open the exit doors of his school building so he could get outside. _"Sam didn't look like he could hear me. Maybe he doesn't share the gift that Dean has."_

_"I really freaked him out. I'll have to apologize."_

_"I'll never be able to face Sam again, not after that display."_

_"When I get home, I'll ring him and apologize."_

_"Sorry but I can no longer be any of help to you, Sam. I'll put your name in for another tutor tomorrow. Why? I'm too busy with my own studies." _Castiel shook his he lightly as he walked, _"no, Sam would never buy that." _Trudging along the pavement, Castiel racked his brain for an excuse that Sam would believe.

_"Gabriel needs help with the bakery after school most days, I have little time to juggle my own studies and help you with yours while I work there," _that excuse sounded harsher than Castiel intended it to be, but he was sure by the time he got home he'd of worked out a softer way to say it.

_"Ditching Sam and his studies isn't your only problem- Shut up- This is not happening and I don't want to think about it. I don't want to think about Dean and his ripped jeans. Or his bow legs supported by strong muscles in his legs. Or how perfectly my hands could slot against his waist, how no matter how hard he works in Gym or during football training he can't seem to manage being able to turn the slight pudge he has in his abdomen into muscle- Which was actually quite attractive. Stop." _Taking a deep shuttering breath, Castiel focused on his shoes tapping against the concert beneath his feet and made his way home, skin itching and uncomfortably warm because of his thoughts of Dean.

Castiel was thankfully alone when he arrived home. He wasn't quite ready to face Gabriel after what happened that morning. Gabriel was sure to spit fire and ask Castiel a lot of questions about why he was over-reacting over a boy. A certain boy named Dean Winchester and Castiel wasn't quite ready to lie to Gabriel about what was going on. Dumping his back pack onto the floor, Castiel shed his trench coat and toed off his shoes, flopping straight onto his bed, Gabriel's headphones smacked his face as they bounced back against the mattress.

_"Why does Gabriel's music taste have to be so eccentric? Dean never would have bothered me with his note if it wasn't for Gabriel." _Lifting his head, Castiel blew a lock of his messy hair out of his eyes and fumbled around blindly on the floor for his trench coat. When his fingers finally brushed fabric instead of carpet, Castiel was half dangling off the bed, his sock clad feet were hooked around one side and his torso was hanging off the other. One hand was gripping his head-board while with the other he grappled his trench coat until he got a firm hold of material between his fingers and hefted the trench coat towards him.

Castiel did some kind of awkward half attempt at a sit up to pull himself back onto his bed properly. Draping his trench coat across his knees, Castiel rummaged both of its pockets and pulled out Dean's note gingerly in his fist along with his cell phone a moment later.

'Your taste in music sucks' followed by a cell phone number. _"Dean wants me to call him."_

_"Dean wants me to call him and have a conversation about my taste in music."_

_"Shit." _

Castiel drew his bottom lip between his teeth and worried it until it was raw.

_"Maybe I should just text Dean, instead of calling him.''_

Palms slightly sweaty, Castiel thumbed the screen of his phone unlocking it. Creating a new contact, Castiel carefully and deliberately typed in each number from the note into his phone delicately. _"It feels like I'm defusing a bomb," _Castiel laughed through his nose as he entered Dean Winchester as the contact name and then saved it to his sim card.

Opening Dean's newly saved contact, Castiel thumbed through the options and created a new message. The little line waiting for Castiel to type letters blinked at him ominously, Castiel just squints his eyes at it, watching it blink.

'It wasn't my music,' the first text sits there, it's more of a draft than anything. Castiel deletes it.

'Dropping a note onto my lap, how very pre-school,' the second text sits there for a full minuet before Castiel deletes that one too.

'I prefer to text.' _"No."_

'Can you really read my mind?' _"Yes, that's perfect. Send it." _Castiel's thumb hovered over the send button. _"No." _He deletes that message too. _"What about a simple 'hello'."_

'Hello Dean.' _"That sounds creepy. He won't even know it's from me. Delete."_

'Can you tell your brother that I can no longer tutor him because of you and your stupid face.'

'I skipped chemistry because of you.'

'I have also probably failed my biology test because I can't stop thinking about you reading my thoughts- Which are about you.'

'One of your foot ball friends pushed me into a row of lockers this afternoon like they do every afternoon when I leave school. If you can read my mind, surely you know that they do this. Can't you stop it?'

'Can you read others minds?'

'Is this a trick?'

'Are you secretly laughing at me and how pathetic I am? How easily fooled I am by you?'

_"Great, now you've made yourself sad, and angry. Fucking Dean Winchester."_

'Fuck you Dean. Fuck you and your forest green eyes, day old stubble and that ratty leather jacket.' _"No, delete." _Now Castiel was back at the beginning, an empty message screen with a blinking line staring up at him as he sat cross-legged in the middle of his bed, trench coat still draped across his knees. Taking a deep breath, Castiel shut his eyes and prayed for help and forgiveness. Too much swearing would blacken Castiel's soul.

'Hello Dean, I actually don't have a preference to music. If you recommend something that you consider good in taste, I will be happy to listen to 'something' better. -Castiel.' Before he could chicken out again, Castiel hit send and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note- This is part four of Caught Thinking. God, I'm a sucky person and haven't written anything for this story in ages. I am so sorry I suck. So here. Another chapter. Yay.

There's this mullet thing in here, it'll make sense when you read it. I just googled it and found some stuff. The stuffs from 'plague of the mullet.' Just encase people wanna check it out. Probably not though.

Castiel's thoughts are still in italics and this is set straight after part three. Like. Straight after. There are text messages in this one, I tried to make it as easy as possible to understand, I hope it's okay.

There's a little time jump, just from the evening to eating breakfast, I also hope that it's not too confusing.

WARNING FOR BAD USE OF LANGUAGE. (ALWAYS)

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural, any mullets, or any of the characters, nor am I making any money off of this.

* * *

_"Why did I text him. Oh God, why." _Castiel had hardly moved an inch since he hit send. He still sat crossed legged on his bed, trench coat still across his knees, cradling his phone, undecided about whether or not he wanted to clutch his phone tighter or throw it across the room. _"Gabriel will kill you, bake your insides into a pie and sell it if you damage your phone." _Castiel clutched it tighter.

_"I'm going to be sick. No you're not. Doesn't stop me from feeling nauseous. Shouldn't he of text back by now? Just because you don't have a life doesn't mean that others don't have lives, Castiel. He's probably working at Singer's Auto, or on his Impala. He could be driving, hopefully he has some sense not to answer his phone while driving. You've seen the way he drives, he'd of answered." _Castiel swallows as another theory dawned on him, _"Dean is probably on a date with Lisa- Holy shit." _There was a demonic 'ping' that derailed Castiel's train of thought. _"What the fuck was that? Fuck, that was Dean replying. I am defiantly going to be sick now."_

Hovering his thumb over the text notification, Castiel closed his eyes in one quick motion and swiped blindly across his screen. Holding his breath, Castiel peeked through his thick lashes.

**To: **Castiel, **Sender: **Dean- 'Hey Castiel :) I was wondering when I would get a message from you. Do you mind if I call you Cas? Castiel's kind of a mouth full'

_"There's a smiley face, and he's giving me a nickname. Cas." _Castiel stared at the open message, re-reading it over and over again, committing it to memory. _"He was wondering when he'd get a message from me. Was he waiting for me? Did he check his phone every five seconds? Was it is arms reach all evening?" _His heart pounded in his throat as he tapped the screen to start his reply.

**To: **Dean, **Sender: **Castiel- 'Cas is fine.'

_"Should I also put a smiley face? What else do I say? How was your day? Just send it, he's the one that wanted you to text him, he'll supply the conversation."_

**To: **Castiel, **Sender: **Dean- 'Cas it is then :)'

_"Supply the conversation I said, shit. What am I going to say to tha-" _There was another demonic 'ping.'

**To: **Castiel, **Sender: **Dean- 'Since your taste in music sucks I'm making you a mix tape'

_"A mix tape?" _The speed of Castiel's heart pounding raced and it took a few heavy swallows to dislodge his heart sticking to the inside of his throat. _"Aren't mix tapes romantic gestures?"_

**To: **Dean, **Sender: **Castiel- 'A mix tape?'

**To: **Castiel, **Sender: **Dean- 'I hope you like the classics'

**To: **Dean, **Sender: **Castiel- 'Classics?'

**To: **Castiel, **Sender: **Dean- 'Black Sabbath, Motor Head, Metallica, the greatest hits of mullet rock.'

_"Often the mullet is misconceived to originate in the early 1980's in the US, thought that is generally regarded as the origin of the modern mullet. The original birth place of the mullet is unknown, but there is evidence to believe that they are linked back to the Egyptians because the Great Sphinx which dates back 4500 years ago has the short hair at the front, complete lack of side burns and the long flowing hair at the back." _Castiel's thumb hovered over the send button, _"no, I can't just bombard him with facts. He'll think you're a freak." _Backspacing his message, Castiel stared non-blinking at his phone until the screen went dark.

**To: **Dean, **Sender: **Castiel- 'Is the mix tape going to consist of only classics?'

_"Best to avoid mullet facts," _thought Castiel as he anxiously waited for Dean's reply.

**To: **Castiel, **Sender: **Dean- 'You can take your anemic pop and shove it up your ass. You need a taste of the classics, something that isn't your brothers'

Castiel's thudding heart came to a shuddering halt in his throat and sunk to the pit of his stomach, _"he knew? Of course he knew. Stupid Dean Winchester."_

**To: **Dean, **Sender: **Castiel- 'Gabriel's taste is a bit eccentric'

**To: **Castiel, **Sender: **Dean- 'Eccentric is the wrong word to use'

**To: **Dean, **Sender: **Castiel- 'What word would you use?'

**To: **Castiel, **Sender: **Dean- 'Lame'

A bubble of laughter escaped Castiel and it surprised him, _"Dean Winchester made me laugh, and it was at Gabriel's expense. He's made me laugh and he's making me a mix tape, this is insane. I wonder what he's wearing- No, that's inappropriate. I don't think I have a cassette player, who even uses those anymore?" _With a slight confused frown, Castiel quickly typed out his next message.

**To: **Dean, **Sender: **Castiel- 'Why are you making me a tape, instead of a CD?'

**To: **Castiel, **Sender: **Dean- 'CD's are overrated, who needs a floppy piece of plastic when you can have a hard durable work of art that lasts forever?'

_"Floppy? Hard? Are those sexual innuendos? Your looking too far into it, but I can't exactly argue with his logic."_

**To: **Dean, **Sender: **Castiel- 'The first cassette tape was developed in 1958, but they didn't get popular until 1964'

**To: **Castiel, **Sender: **Dean- 'No shit, really? How do you even know that?'

**To: **Dean, **Sender: **Castiel- 'I read a lot of books and know a lot of seemingly useless facts about most things'

_"Why did I lie to him, he's going to find out I lied. Why didn't I just tell him I googled it? I'm a horrible person."_

**To: **Castiel, **Sender: **Dean- 'That's awesome, my brother Sam is really into that stuff too. You know Sam right?'

Castiel dropped his phone as if it had burnt him. _"I didn't ring Sam and apologize for not being able to tutor him, he has a math test and needed my help. This is why Deans keeping a conversation with me, he wants to tear me a new one for ditching his brother. I have to apologize."_

**To: **Dean, **Sender: **Castiel- 'Yes I know Sam. He's a very bright young man and I apologize for skipping out on tutoring him this afternoon. Please would you pass on my apology? I'm sorry, I'll find him a new tutor tomorrow'

**To: **Castiel, **Sender: **Dean- 'Cas, that's not what I meant. Sammy's okay with you bailing on him, he's a big boy and understands how stressful being a senior is. You probably just had a tone of homework or something, he gets it'

_"He isn't mad?" _Before he could think anymore on the subject, another message from Dean appeared in his inbox.

**To: **Castiel, **Sender: **Dean- 'Your very own mix tape is ready for you, I'll give it to you tomorrow at school :)'

_"He finished it already?" _Castiel moved his eyes from his messages to the time at the top of his screen. _"Shit, is it that late? Fuck, Gabriel's probably home and eaten without me. Fuck, I do actually have homework. Stupid Dean Winchester and his easy go nature of being easy to talk to, and fuck my need to calculate every reply I send him. He probably thinks I have a stick up my ass. It's probably time I got up. Oh God my feet are asleep." _With a groan, Castiel unfolded his legs and stretched. He straightened his spine with a pained gasp and wiggled his toes, recirculating the blood flow and hopefully ward off pins and needles.

Standing, Castiel's trench coat slid off his lap and landed in a crumpled pile at his feet. Phone still in hand, Castiel extend both of his arms above his head and bent backwards, cracking his spine. Castiel sighed happily out his nose and ran a hand through his messy hair, he didn't realize how long his little stretching routine took until his phone gave another demonic 'ping.'

**To: **Castiel, **Sender: **Dean- 'Your not going to avoid me tomorrow are you?'

_"Um."_

**To: **Dean, **Sender: **Castiel- 'No'

**To: **Castiel, **Sender: **Dean- 'Great, I'll see you at your locker before period one. Have a goodnight Cas ;)'

_"Was that a flirtation?" _Castiel stated down at his phone, lips parted, a slight blush painted his cheeks.

**To: **Dean, **Sender: **Castiel- 'Goodnight Dean'

_"That went okay, yeah. That was fine. Or was it? Okay, no, that was bad. Very, very bad. Dean made me a mix tape. He's going to see me at my locker tomorrow. I'm going to have a face to face conversation with Dean Winchester. Get a hold of yourself Castiel, breath, everything's fine. But don't forget that he can possibly read your mind. How could I of forgotten. But I now have Dean Winchesters cell phone number," _despite himself, Castiel's heart started racing in him chest again. _"I have Deans number and he has mine." _Resisting the urge to dance with glee like a teenage girl, Castiel took a deep breath and put his phone onto charge.

"That's your third bowl of cereal," Gabriel was sitting across from Castiel, watching him shovel another spoonful of cereal into his mouth and then swallow.

It was the next morning. After Castiel had put his cell phone onto charge he had practically floated to the bathroom and was on cloud nine when he showered and when he crawled into bed. Completely ignoring the fact that he did have homework and hadn't eaten anything other than one of Gabriel's cupcakes and had fallen asleep rather quickly.

"I'm hungry," Castiel mumbled around the spoon in his mouth before scooping up some more, chewing it sarcastically much to the disgruntled scowl of Gabriel's gaze.

"Are we going to talk about what the hell was going on yesterday?"

Avoiding Gabriel's eyes, Castiel pushed the remainder of his cereal around with his spoon. _"No," _he thought, _"I don't want to talk about what happened yesterday."_

"It's stupid," Castiel admitted out loud with a blush. Gabriel just sat and waited for his younger brother to continue.

"There's this boy," he breathed quickly, watching his spoon chase the cereal around his bowl. Gabriel finished his toast and took a sip of his coffee before asking if the boy was Dean Winchester. Castiel nodded weakly and his faint blush deepened.

"Do you like him?" Gabriel questioned. His tone of voice was slightly teasing, but only slightly because even though this was a serious conversation, he was still Castiel's brother and this was some solid teasing material.

"No!" Castiel replied a little too loudly and quickly. "I don't like him, he's stupid." Castiel had raised his spoon while he talked and it was pointed at Gabriel's chest like it was there to threaten him and emphasis his point of Deans stupidness at the same time. _"Liar," _Castiel thought to himself quietly.

Gabriel was obviously not convinced, "what's the problem then?"

Castiel wet his lips with his tongue and dropped his spoon, wincing apologetically at the louder than expected clatter it made against the side of his bowl. Leaning back in his chair, Castiel squinted his eyes at Gabriel and pursed his lips, daring Gabriel to say anything now or interrupt later. Gabriel was all too familiar with Castiels squinty eyes and the way he puffed up his chest defensively, so he just sat back and mirrored him.

"I have a pathetic school girl crush on Dean and it sucks because he's kind of popular and I'm not. He plays sports and wears ripped jeans and the same leather jacket everyday. I don't know what to feel when I'm around him because there's no chance he can feel the same way about me. He probably thinks I'm weird like everyone else does because I'm always making a fool of myself in front of him and I sort of maybe freaked out his brother because of- Oh, um,-" Castiel's rant faltered a little and he hesitated while he reworded the thoughts in his head to avoid telling Gabriel about the whole insane mind reading thing. Gabriel just raised an eyebrow and Castiel was thankful he didn't say anything. "-Because," Castiel continued carefully, "Dean gave me this note in art yesterday with his phone number on it, and I didn't know how to react to that. Dean Winchester gave me his phone number so I text him and now everything's okay but it's still not okay because he made me a mix tape and now I'm going to have to talk to him face to face and-" Gabriel raised a hand.

"Cassie, you're going to blow a fuse, take a breath. There," Gabriel smiled, "isn't that better? Now, I think you should just go get him," he said with a wink and Castiel dropped his squinty eye glowering façade and blushed. "Don't over think it, okay? Let the magic flow-"

"-ew, Gabriel, don't wiggle your eyebrows like that-"

"-and maybe change out of that dirty coat."

Castiel sat up in his seat, "what's wrong with my coat?"

Crinkling his nose, Gabriel gave Castiel a once over, "everything. Go change. Wear the blue sweater vest." Pouting a little, Castiel did as Gabriel told him and then met his brother in his car. When Castiel climbed in and had his safety belt buckled, Gabriel turned to him and waited patently.

Castiel tugged at his sweater vest and fiddled with the hem. Sighing when Gabriel didn't start the car, Castiel said a little embarrassed, "it has been an acceptable amount of time for you to laugh now."

"I'm not going to laugh Cassie!" Gabriel said with a shit eating grin and he turned the keys in the ignition. "Castiel's all grown up," faking a sniff, Gabriel pulled out of their drive way and into the street. "Little Cassie has his first crush, I'm so proud." Gabriel dicked around all the way to school and Castiel was more than happy to get out of the car and watch his brother drive away.

_"Now all I have to do is go inside and face Dean Winchester. I can do that, go with the flow like Gabriel said." _Castiel took a deep breath, maybe even ran his fingers through his hair a few times and smoothed out his clothes before fixing his backpack over his shoulder and walking inside the building to Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note- This is part five of Caught Thinking. This instalment is in Dean's point of view, it's basically just Dean recapping the road so far. See what I did there? I'm so funny.

There are the little time jumps from the evenings to the mornings, and like always I also hope that it's not too confusing.

WARNING FOR BAD USE OF LANGUAGE. (ALWAYS)

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural, or any of the characters, nor am I making any money off of this.

* * *

While Castiel was the definition of the weird loner in the back, Dean was just the typical football player who kind of cruised through everything. He wasn't exactly popular because his best friends were Jo and Charlie, and they were the co-founders of the Star Wars club which only consisted of seven members- Kevin, Chuck, Ash, Garth and Dean himself. But then Dean was kind of sort of popular because he was on the foot ball team, went to parties and was school famous for being openly bisexual with a reputation of dating a lot of girls and a few guys.

One of Deans favorite pass times is listening to other people's thoughts. It's true that it's a curse, but in Deans opinion, most of the time it's a blessing because some of the shit that high-schoolers and teachers think is golden. Deans favorite mind to read is the raven haired, blue-eyed boy who sits next to him in art class. Castiel's a dorky, special little guy who reads ancient languages and watches documentaries for fun. Something interesting is always happening within the walls of Castiel's mind and it isn't such a bad thing that Castiel isn't pop culture swavy and has a weird obsession with bees because Dean can see what others can't and finds Castiel freaking hot. Sue him, he has eyes and Castiel is defiantly something to look at.

Dean will never forget the day when everything sort of happened. Later Sam would describe it as shit hitting the fan and Dean would fake scowled him for swearing but yeah, the kid had a point but how could Dean resist? The only reason Dean takes the stupid art class is because all you have to do is paint something and bam! there's a C+ and everyone gets to go home happy. Every time he listens in on Castiel's inner monologue, Dean thanks the heavens for his C+ average and mediocre art skills because Castiel is thinking about his home economics report and Dean can't help but laugh at what Castiel is saying because he agrees 100% on burgers over rabbit food. Deans laugh gets Castiel's attention and Dean manages to keep the smirk off of his face and pretend to be focusing on his ugly portrait in front of him. After a few seconds of Castiel's gaze, Dean just has to smirk because Dean knows all about Castiel's 'huge freaking crush on him,' one of the perks of mind reading.

Everything's going fine until Castiel gets up and trips over his own coat, dirty water going everywhere as he's sprawled out across the floor swearing up a storm. Dean sits and stares resisting the urge to drop his jaw because holy fuck who knew that Castiel had it in him. Then Castiel's asking God his forgiveness and freezing in his tracks being absolutely scandalized at the thought if anyone could read his mind just then and Dean can't help but smirk at him. Castiel meets his eyes with a blush brightening up his pale skin and Dean just has to turn away because he's going to do something he might regret later on, but that goes out the window because as Dean's packing away his brushes Castiel asks if anyone can read his mind to cough and _shit_, there's no way he can resist it so he coughs. It takes everything in him not to laugh out loud at Castiel's reaction, but it's the easiest thing to look Castiel in the eye and cough for a second time.

It was as good as time as any to finally talk to Castiel and maybe go out for burgers or catch a movie and make out in the back seat of his car, Dean didn't mean to freak him out. Before Dean could even open his mouth Castiel had stumbled and tripped his way out of class and punched some other art kid in the face with his backpack. Dean made sure to apologize to the kid while he made his way to follow Castiel out of school but he was gone, trench coat and all. Feeling bad and a little rejected, Dean scuffed his boots all the way to the student parking lot and leaned against his Impala while he waited for Sam.

"Dean," comes Sam's voice from behind him and Dean turns. Sam's standing, shoulders slouched under his layers of shirts, waiting for Dean to unlock the Impala.

"Hey Sammy!" Deans face lights up at the sight of his brother and chuckles lightly at Sam's bitch face.

"It's Sam."

"Yeah whatever bitch, just get in the car." Dean unlocks his pride and joy and slides inside, Sam follows seconds later with a retorting 'jerk' and Dean brings Baby to life.

It's not a long drive back home, and usually Dean can routinely listen to a few songs on a selected tape while he drives, effectively annoying Sam every afternoon. This is why Sam knows something's up with Dean, because Dean doesn't turn on the stereo and sing loudly off-key like he usually does.

"Okay, spill." Says Sam bluntly, not wanting Dean to get all defensive and claim Sam asking what's wrong a chick flick moment.

"Spill?"

Sam rolled his eyes and gave Dean the 'are you fucking kidding me right now' bitch face. Deans grip tightens slightly on the wheel but after a moment his shoulders slump with an exhale and Dean tells Sam all about Castiel and how he couldn't help himself by coughing because- Don't look at me like that Sam, you weren't there. Sam brings his thumb up to his mouth and chews on his finger nail worriedly while Dean continues explaining to Sam how he tried to follow Castiel out of class but when Castiel isn't tripping over the air, he's actually really fast.

"Cas isn't going to tell anyone, Sam." Dean had paused to take a breath and Sam's thoughts were kind of loud.

"Dean, you know I hate it when you do that," Sam scowled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You just don't want me to know about Jess," grinning, Dean ignored when Sam protested and punched him in the shoulder.

"Dean, you have to be careful," Sam said in a rush, holding up a hand when Dean opened his mouth, "I like this school. You have a job and we both have friends! Dad said we could stay until you graduate but only if you're careful, we can't have a repeat of last time-"

"Thank you Samantha for your unwanted advice," grumbled Dean a little dryly. "I'll apologize tomorrow okay? Don't get your panties in a twist."

Sam licks his top lip around a smile and Dean feels himself get warm under his jacket, "shut up Sam. He's in my class, it's not like that."

"Uh-huh, sure. It's just that out next science project is on behaviors and when you talk about Castiel you talk really fast and do this thing with your hands and you don't do that when you're talking about other people, so I know that it is like that."

"Sam, you better shut your mouth right now or I swear to God I'll push you out of the car." Sam laughs and sits the rest of the drive home with a smug smile on his face.

Dean waits by Castiel's locker the next morning, Sam gave Dean a knowing smile before running off to find Jess and Jo and Charlie whooped and high-fived each other when they forced the truth out of him. When the bell rings Dean gets kind of worried that he scared Castiel off until he's standing on the field stretching with some of the other guys ignoring what's going on in their minds when he hears this loud bitchy-ass music before he can see where it's coming from.

When Castiel rounds the corner looking flustered and out of breath with headphones in, Dean realizes what he's trying to do and in his defense, Castiel has practically given Dean an invitation to smirk and wave at him. Music doesn't drown out how Castiel thinks Dean looks good in his shorts and Dean takes pleasure in making Castiel blush. Later on in the day, Dean thinks that maybe he should have just approached Castiel in the first place because his planned apology goes askew when Castiel noticeably avoids him in the halls and even skips chemistry. Dean knows he is the reason for all this because if he concentrates enough, he can hear Castiel cursing himself as he hides away in the boys bathroom. Art rolls around all too slowly in Deans opinion and for once he even tries to be early to class but when he gets there Castiel is already sitting in a seat up the front, furthest away from where Dean sits, pretending not to notice Dean walking into class. Dean just struts past him and defiantly notices when Castiel looks at him when he goes by.

Dean's kind of disappointed when Castiel zones out, but not before Dean catches his trailing thoughts. _'Why would Castiel think I was making this up? Sure it's a lot to take in at first and I'm not that much of a douche bag like the football guys to participate in such a joke'. _From this angle, Dean can stare at Castiel all he likes, all Dean wants to do is tell Castiel that it's not a joke and maybe make him blush some more. When it's almost time for the bell to ring, Dean gets an idea because listening to Castiel's shitty music was giving him a headache. He knew of course that it wasn't actually Castiel's music, but Castiel didn't have to know that he knew. With little disregard for his notebook, Dean tears off a corner and scrawls a messy note and after a brief pause, he decides to add his cell phone number underneath. When the bell goes and everyone else is streaming out into the halls, Dean follows behind them slowly and drops his note casually onto Castiel's lap. When Dean's by the door and he hears Castiel's breath hitch, he turns his head and winks in a way he hopes is seductive and in typical Winchester fashion he mouths 'call me' and saunters away to the parking lot to wait for Sam.

Sam arrives at Dean's destination five minuets later than usual, but Dean doesn't notice because he's too busy checking his phone for messages or missed calls. Sam takes Dean by surprise when he shows up looking a little pissed, demanding to know what he did to Castiel.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asks confused. Sam tells him about what happened in the hall with Castiel and Dean frowns, bewildered. "I gave him a note with my number on it- No Sam, he still isn't going to tell anyone. He was avoiding me all day I thought this was the best option and a genius idea- Castiel's your tutor? This isn't my fault- I can help you with your math's. Sam I told you it's not like that- What do you mean Jo told you? Sam, shut up. Take a deep breath, okay? I can't think while you think."

After Sam takes a deep breath and Dean is able to take a break from Sam's constant stream of 'Dean fucked up and I'm worried for Castiel,' Dean tells Sam that he has faith Castiel will call him and that he has a plan. Sam just grunts in response and pouts while looking out the window of the Impala, ignoring Dean's dangerous driving as he checks his phone whenever he deems it's safe enough. Sam goes straight to his room to study when they get home and Dean takes his time to toe of his boots and put some chicken from the fridge into the oven for their dinner, John isn't anywhere in sight. Dean checks his phone again when he gets to his own room and finds everything he needs to make Castiel a mix tape. As Dean's compiling a list of all his favorite songs, an angelic ping comes from his mattress beside him and Dean excitedly scrambles for his phone, smiles as he reads Castiel's message, and replies almost instantly. Dean will deny it if anyone brought it up but, he grinned as he read every message Castiel sent him.

Dean only hesitated once when texting Castiel, he was afraid Castiel would reject his genius idea of making a mix tape and was relieved when Castiel seemed so open-minded about his mix tape and called it a big success. Dean made sure that Castiel wouldn't avoid him at school the next day and wished him good night, if Sam saw what Dean was writing on the tape when he came out for dinner, he didn't say anything.

Burning a hole in his jeans pocket the next morning as Dean casually lent up against Castiel's locker like he belonged there, was Castiel's personal mix tape. Dean was chewing on his thumb nail while he waited for Castiel, wondering if he should change the 'I really like you, but I'm not good with words,' scrawled across the cassette because it was too forward or not. Before Dean can make up his mind, he can hear Castiel's 'thank fuck' as he climbs out of Gabriel's car and can finally get away from his brother. Listening to Castiel's cute little pep talk, Dean's chest swells with confidence and he runs his own hands through his hair and stands up a little straighter as Castiel heads inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note- This is part six, but ya'll probably already know what part it is so I'm going to stop that now.

This installment is in both Dean, and Castiel's point of view. It's set straight after the last chapter. You can also, ya' know, tell me what you think of the story so far, if you want to. No pressure or anything. Also maybe if there is something you want to see in this story? Like if you think something would be cute and would like to see happen? Maybe a date idea or something tragic or just, anything in general (not smut though. Sorry. I'm uncomfortable writing it) because I really don't know where this is going. I mean, I have an idea but feel free to suggest stuff, I'll try to do justice to it if you do :)

WARNING FOR BAD USE OF LANGUAGE. (ALWAYS)

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural, or any of the characters, nor am I making any money off of this.

* * *

There weren't many people in the hall when Castiel pushed his way through the front doors. It was still early and most of the seniors didn't have period one on a Friday, Castiel was just one of the unlucky ones with double calculus. _"Will Dean be waiting for me? Why didn't I look for his car in the parking lot? Oh that's right, because Gabriel was being an ass-butt," _Castiel unknowingly distracted himself by grumbling about Gabriel. It's a routine walk to his locker, and soon enough Dean Winchester is right fucking there and Castiel's breath is sucked from his lungs.

_"Holy fuck."_

Dean was trying to act casual, after straightening up and fixing his hair, he thought that maybe leaning against Cas' locker again would be less intimidating and sexy. He didn't want to scare Castiel off this time. He could hear Cas getting closer to him, his thoughts were getting louder and clearer in Dean's mind and he rearranged himself into a more comfortable position against Cas' locker before he rounded the corner. He had just bent his knee to place his boot against the locker when Castiel's 'holy fuck' made him slip, making his shoulders slide down the locker a little awkwardly and stomp his foot against the floor to catch himself.

Smooth.

_"He kept his word," _Castiel managed to suck in a breath and he felt giddy. _"He's wearing that stupid jacket and oh- he's looking this way."_

Dean could hear Castiel's tone of voice in his head, and the sick, happy feeling that Castiel had pooling in his stomach started coiling in Dean's own. Turning his head so fast that he swore he got whiplash, Dean met Castiel's eyes with his own and smiled.

_"He's looking at me. Smile back Castiel." _So he did, eyes shinning without his permission, all his anxiety melting away.

"Hey Cas." Dean's voice was rough, and it startled Castiel out of the charming effect that Dean Winchester had on him.

"Hello Dean," came Castiel's shy reply. His gravely voice didn't match his introverted exterior and Dean wondered what his voice would sound like in his bed at 3am. Castiel was still rooted in the spot, a good couple of feet separated the space between them. Dean thought it would be best to make himself more approachable, and hint to Cas that it was okay to walk over to him by pushing off of Cas' locker with his shoulders and straightening his posture, thumbs catching the pockets of his jeans.

"I was afraid that you were going to stand me up." Castiel swears in his mind again and Dean chuckles quietly.

Castiel fiddled with the hem of his sweater vest, feeling awkward and exposed without his trench coat. "I told you that I was going to be here, so here I am." Castiel patted himself on the back for having a stronger voice than he thought he would be able to manage.

"We don't want you skipping chemistry again now do we?" Castiel blushed at Dean's teasing tone but Dean just smiled and laughed again. Feeling compelled to get closer to Dean and his laugh, Castiel moved cautiously and ended up standing in Dean's personal space. The smell of Dean's cologne made Castiel a little weak in the knees.

"I like your sweater vest, the color matches your eyes." In his pockets his fingers twitched. Dean wanted to reach out and touch the blush that painted Cas' cheeks, or to reach out and wrap the colored wool of Cas' sweater vest around his fist, just so he could hold onto something.

"Thank you Dean," Castiel's voice was small and he drops his gaze from Dean's. The dirty floor is ugly and all Castiel wants to do is look at Dean again but he can't, he doesn't know how to work through all the emotions that he's having. _"Why did I let Gabriel convince me to wear this damn sweater vest, I probably look ugly and Dean is just trying to be nice."_

Listening to the way that Cas put himself down, Dean frowned and before he could stop himself, Dean reached forward and gently cupped Castiel's jaw with his palm and tilted Cas' head up. Castiel's eyes are wide and Dean feels like he is going to drown in the sky. Up this close, Castiel can count every individual freckle that graces Dean's face.

"I think you look sexy as hell, Cas." Dean's thumb strokes dangerously close to Castiel's bottom lip and when Castiel tilts his head slightly in confusion, Dean doesn't let go of his jaw.

"How did you-" Castiel trailed off when he realized.

Dean smiled widely and tapped the side of Castiel's head with the hand that wasn't cupping his cheek, "you keep forgetting that I know what you're thinking." His hand was amidst Castiel's hair, and he couldn't help but rake it through the soft bed hair. Castiel stared unblinking at Dean who was focused on the way Castiel's hair twisted around his fingers. His mouth went dry when Dean played with the short tufts of hair at the nape of his neck. Dean's eyes met Castiel's again and butterflies soared in Castiel's stomach.

_"Is he going to kiss me? This is too much too fast," _Castiel's breath became a little ragged. "Dean, I-"

"It's okay, Cas." He dropped his hands from Castiel's face and gently took a hold of his wrists instead. "I wasn't going to kiss you. I mean I want to, but this isn't the place I imagined it. Not that I imagined it. No I did imagine it- Fuck." Dean reluctantly let go of Castiel's wrists and rubbed the back of his neck. Castiel's lips quirked into a smile at the pink tinge of Dean's ears.

"Shut up," Dean practically growled with embarrassment.

Castiel rumbled a laugh, "I didn't say anything." The glare that Dean gave him was worth it.

"I- Just, hang on." Dean fumbled in his jeans pocket for a moment and drew out Castiel's mix tape. More students were flooding the school halls now, but Dean and Castiel were too wrapped up in each-other to notice. "Your mix tape," Dean said with a smile, but there was something in his eyes that was unsure and hesitant. To Castiel it looked as though he was debating whether or not to run and hide. Castiel made sure to brush his fingers against Dean's when he took the cassette tape from him.

_"His mix tape. My mix tape. Dean wasn't lying when he said he had made it. 'I really like you, but I'm no good with words.'" _Castiel's heart pounded and stuck to his rib-cage, a happy laugh bubbled out of his chest. "You like me?" Castiel marveled.

Dean nodded, "of course I like you Cas, you think I'd make a mix tape for anybody?" Castiel shook his head slowly, _"Dean likes me."_

"Are these your favorite songs?" Asked Castiel, studying the mix tape in his hands.

"Damn straight. Kansas, Led Zeppelin, Foreigner, but there's still a lot more where that came from."

"Which one is your favorite favorite?"

"My favorite favorite? It's a tie between Zeppelins Ramble On and Stair Way To Heaven." Cas nodded and grinned at Dean, "thank you," he said sincerely and he was unable to look away.

The bell gave them both a fright, the bubble that had enclosed them both had popped and Castiel was suddenly very aware that they were in a crowded hallway. _"Shit, I have to get to calculus."_

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" Asked Dean, and Castiel wondered if he had said it out-loud or if he had thought it. Dean smirked, "you thought it, but to me it's basically the same thing as saying it out-loud."

Castiel chewed on his bottom lip, "thank you but I can walk myself."

_"Am I going to see Dean at lunch or will he want to see me after school? Is he expecting us to hang out on the weekend? Does this mean we're together?"_

"Sit with me in chemistry and I'll answer all your questions." Said Dean in reply to Cas' thoughts and Castiel nodded. The second bell rung and Castiel really needed to get to class, _"I've never been late before." _Dean grinned and spaced out for a moment, with a far away look in his eyes he said, "if you run, you'll make it before your teacher does."

"What?"

"He spilt coffee on his shirt when he was in the teacher's lounge, he's at his car changing. But he's moving fast and only has his tie left to put on so you better hurry." Dean's eyes focused again and Castiel was openly balking at him. "I'm amazing yes," Dean propped a shoulder against Castiel's locker and gave Castiel a charming smile. _"Was that a flirtation?" _

"Yes I am most certainly flirting with you Castiel Novak, but you don't have time to fall into my stupid Dean Winchester charm. I promise I'll answer all your questions in chemistry. Now run."

Castiel was blushing brightly but he nodded anyway and stumbled awkwardly backwards, as if he had forgotten how his legs worked and it reminded Dean of a baby deer. _"Should I hug him goodbye? Do I shake his hand? Kiss his cheek?" _Dean shook his head and urged Castiel to go with his hands. With one last fleeting glance at Dean, Castiel turned and ran around the corner towards his calculus class, mix tape still in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note- Damn, I suck don't I? Not updating and what not, don't really have a good reason for not doing it sooner other than I couldn't be bothered writing. I either write nothing for two years or finish an entire novel in two days, there is no in between. So I apologize to those who suck around.

This installment is in both Dean, and Castiel's point of view. It's set straight after the last chapter.

WARNING FOR BAD USE OF LANGUAGE. (ALWAYS)

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural, or any of the characters, nor am I making any money off of this.

* * *

It was surprising how much information Castiel was able to retain during his double calculus lesson while his mind was so consumed with Dean. "_I wonder if he's listening to me right now? He looked really attractive today, maybe I should start working out and start listening to self confidence tapes like a middle aged bald man. Dean Winchester talked to me and made me a mix tape._" Happiness bubbled in Castiel's stomach and he scuffed his shoes under his desk, "_stop smiling like an idiot, the teachers going to think you're on drugs_."

Castiel's phone buzzed in his pocket which surprised him, the vibration through his thigh made him kick his leg out and his desk wobbled, sending a couple of pencils to scatter against the floor. A bright flush warmed Castiel's cheeks and with a rounded giggle from the class at his expense, Castiel bent in a couple of awkward positions and managed to pick up his fallen things. Another buzz from his pocket didn't surprise him as much this time and he carefully withdrew it from his pocket, hand pressing up against Dean's mix-tape in the process. Castiel unlocked his phone from behind the safety of his pencil case.

**To: **Castiel, **Sender: **Dean- 'I'm listening ;)'

Castiel blushed this time for completely different reasons and scrolled to open his second message.

**To: **Castiel, **Sender: **Gabriel- 'There has been an emergency with the frosting so I'll be home late. There's cake in the fridge for when you get home! Don't throw any parties ;)'

Castiel rolled his eyes, "_parties, does he even know me? Cake isn't a substantial meal, I wonder if there is any casserole left. The documentary about Jaguars is on tonight, I can watch it without Gabriel wanting to change the channel. I could invite Dean over? No, it's too quick_." Castiel chewed his bottom lip and scribbled a couple of equations into his notebook.

"_Should I reply to Dean's message?" _Castiel mentally shrugged, "_if he is listening he'll know. Shouldn't he be focusing on his class? I should be focusing on my class- Stupid Dean Winchester distracting me_." There was another buzz from his phone and Castiel darted his eyes around the class before he opened it.

**To: **Castiel, **Sender: **Dean- 'Sorry I'm so distracting ;)'

"_God damn it_," Castiel blushed furiously and slid his phone back into his pocket, as if hiding it from his view would get it out of his mind. "_Maybe I should ask him some questions while I'm here? Or maybe I should focus on the equations on the black board_." Sighing inwardly, Castiel twirled his pencil around his fingers and stared blankly at his note book for a few seconds before scrawling a halfhearted attempt at solving the equations.

"_Shit, I still need to print off something for my Home Economics report, maybe if I ran to the library before Chemistry? While I'm down there I can check out a book on Human Evolution, but I may not have time to print and find it in time for class. I wonder if Dean would drive to the library in the next town over- Oh shit_." Looking up, Castiel winced slightly when he tuned back into reality and heard a couple of his class mated snickering and the teacher staring at him, "_I think he asked me a question. What the fuck was my answer for question seven?_" "Uhh, t-three?" He stuttered and then ducked his head when the teacher yelled at him to pay attention and thankfully before the snickering could turn into full on laughter, the bell signaling the end of his double period rang.

Castiel has never packed up his books so fast in his life.

Practically sprinting through the corridors and past other students, Castiel didn't see Sam until he knocked into him again, almost sending Sam flying backwards onto his ass but Castiel was able to grip him just him time.

"Sam! I didn't even see you- I apologize and I shouldn't have been running, are you alright?"

Sam nodded his head quickly, "I'm okay Cas, I probably should of been watching were I was going," Sam said sheepishly while holding up a book.

There was an awkward silence while Sam held his book in the air and Castiel stared at him guiltily.

"Cas are you alright? Yesterday you were kind of-" Sam puffed his cheeks up shrugged his shoulders and Castiel nodded, completely understanding what Sam was trying to say.

"Weird?" He prompted and Sam nodded with a shy smile. Castiel opened his mouth to explain what was going on but he hesitated and instead a weird squeaky noise escaped his throat and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Is it about Dean?" Sam asked. Castiel felt his cheeks redden and he looked away. "He won't shut up about you at home you know?" Castiel shifted his eyes back to Sam.

"I'm sorry?" Castiel replied baffled.

"Dean," Sam shrugged again, "you should of heard him on the drive home yesterday, he was blushing and everything."

Castiel's eyes widened a fraction in surprise and he was pretty sure that he would have a permanent blush for the rest of his life. "Dean was talking about me?"

Sam nodded and then pushed his bangs out of his eyes absentmindedly, "he likes you-" Sam cut off mid sentence with a frown and reached into his pockets and pulled out the oldest mobile phone that Castiel had ever seen. Sam snorted and then pocketed his phone with a roll of his eyes, "that was Dean telling me to shut up and get to class. He's such a jerk, but I should really get to class. You should to, I'll see you later Cas!"

Castiel blinked once and then Sam was gone, walking down the hall again with his nose in his book. "_Sam's right, I should really get to Chemistry_." Putting one foot in front of the other, Castiel managed to make it just as the bell went. Castiel paused at the door and scanned the room for Dean. Sitting towards the back, Dean was already looking at him and when their eyes met Dean's face broke out into a warm smile and he patted the seat next to him.

Castiel watched his feet as he walked, really not wanting to trip and fall in front of Dean again. Sliding into the seat next to Dean, Castiel dumped his backpack onto the desk and smiled dumbly at Dean.

Castiel beamed, "hello Dean."

"Hey Cas," Dean laughed and pushed an old Walkman cassette player across the desk towards Castiel. Looking down at it, Castiel's brow furrowed, "_since when did that get there?_" He thought before looking back up at Dean, his head tilted.

"I thought instead of protons and electrons, we could listen to your tape together." Dean explained with a shrug. He held up a set of head phones and passed a bud to Castiel. Castiel took it between two delicate fingers and gently inserted it into his ear while Dean just grinned and inserted the other bud into his own ear. Having done a quick glace around the classroom, Castiel found that no one was even looking at him and Dean sharing a desk together and he relaxed, feeling it was safe enough to reach into his pocket and pull out his mix-tape. Castiel read the words that Dean had written once more before handing it over, "_I really like you, but I'm no good with words_." Castiel shared a soft smile with Dean and watched Dean's concentration as he placed the cassette with practiced ease into the player and then pressed play.

A guitar rift filled Castiel's ear and Dean started bobbing his head in time with it beside him. As they listened to the music, Dean would look over at Castiel, watching his reaction during particular parts of song, to see if it he would laugh or smile or understand the meanings behind some of the songs. Castiel focused on the music in his ear with the kind of intensity he always had when he was concentrating. They had just finished side A of the mix-tape when the bell rung, Castiel startled a little and looked widely at Dean when he realized where he was. "_Did I just spend an entire period listening to music with Dean?_"

Dean tugged gently at the head phone cord and the bud in Castiel's ear slipped out and clattered on the desk, "it's lunch time!" Dean said with enthusiasm and stood up, taking the cold Walkman cassette player with him and his own and Castiel's bag. "Come on Cas, it's pizza Friday."

"You want me to have lunch with you?" Castiel asked slowly.

"Yeah, I'll introduce you to all my friends." Castiel just stayed sitting staring up at Dean until Dean shook his head playfully and hoisted Castiel to his feet himself, and pushing at his side until he started walking. "_I didn't take any notes during the lesson, and I didn't print off research for Home Economics. I'm going to get behind in all my classes, I shouldn't have lunch with Dean, I should go study_." "Dean I-" For the second time that day, Dean cut him off.

"It's just lunch Cas," they were now out in the hall, walking so close together that their shoulders and hands brushed against each other. "I'll help you study on Sunday? I know you're free-ee," Dean sung and nudged Castiel.

Castiel just peeked his gaze over at Dean and gave a nervous laugh, tugging at the hem of his sweater vest again. "Like a date?"

Dean gave Castiel one of his famous Winchester smirks that had Castiel falter his steps, "if you want it to be."

"_Yes!_" Castiel's mind screamed, "no, we should study."

Raising his eyebrows like a challenge, Castiel kept his posture strong and his shoulders squared, challenging Dean back. The softness of Dean's eyes surprised Castiel and the next moment Dean was holding the door of the cafeteria open for him and the excited yells of Dean's friends filled his ears.

"Come on," Dean grabbed his wrist and tugged, urging Castiel to hurry up, "you just have to meet Charlie, I can already see you two being best friends!"

Castiel trailed behind Dean with a smile on his face and wondering what the hell he just got himself into.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note- Yay, an update! This one was finished at 3:20am. All the mistakes are mine, I have put it through a few spell checkers and stuff so that has got to count for something, right?

WARNING FOR BAD USE OF LANGUAGE. (ALWAYS) Trigger warning? Maybe? For bullying, but Dean and everyone kick ass so, I hope it's alright.

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural, or any of the characters, nor am I making any money off of this.

* * *

Castiel's smile brightened when an enthusiastic red haired female wearing a Lord Of The Rings t-shirt screeched, startling half of the cafeteria and jumped forwards towards them, waving her cell phone over her head like her life depended on it. In two strong strides she was upon them chattering excitedly about something Castiel didn't understand and thrusting her phone into Dean's free hand. Wrapping an arm around the arm not plastered against Dean's side, the red haired female tugged Castiel away from Dean and introduced herself with a toothy grin.

"You must the famous Castiel! Dean's told us so much about you dude! I'm Charlie, Charlie Bradbury-"

"The Queen of all the land," Dean interrupted, gliding past her and Castiel to fist bump a male with a mullet, another male who Castiel hesitantly guessed was Korean and he sat too close to a brown eyed female with wavy blonde hair making her spit a mouthful of milk across the table when she yelled at him. Dean just threw his head back and laughed, fist bumping her too when she recovered.

Charlie abruptly pushed Castiel into the seat across from Dean and she immediately threw herself into a conversation with Dean, Castiel watched the two fawn over her phone and Castiel could only manage to make out a few words like, "lightsaber," and "Darth Vader."

"_What's a Darth Vader?_" Castiel thought to himself before the brown eyed, blonde haired female caught his attention.

"Castiel?" She asked a little warily and Castiel feels suddenly very nervous and can only nod in response. The smile that broke out on her face was not something that Castiel was expecting, "I'm Joe! Joe Harvell, Dean's told us so much about you! I couldn't be sure it was you because you're not wearing your signature trench coat-"

"His brother made him change," Dean mumbled absentmindedly and Jo raised an eyebrow when he went straight back to his conversation with Charlie like he hadn't just interrupted her. Castiel suspected she kicked him under the table by Dean's full body jolt, his almost inaudible grunt and her shit eating grin.

"This is Ash," Jo continued, sending a glare at Dean to make sure he didn't interrupt her again and she gestured to the male with the mullet.

Ash tilted his chin up in acknowledgement, "what's up dude?" In his mind Castiel pictured a fish opening and closing his mouth, he didn't know what to say in response to that so he looked up. "The roof," Castiel said after a moment and the table burst into laughter. Dean and Charlie broke off mid conversation and zoned back into the group, Charlie asked Jo what was so funny and Dean grinned across the table at Castiel making his stomach do a weird flip. At the end of the table, another male with wild hair looked up from his open note book and bumped shoulders with the Korean who turned to him mid laugh and explained the joke.

"That's Kevin and Chuck. Chuck's an aspiring writer and he gets wired quickly, don't be surprised if he turns you into one of his characters." Dean informs Castiel with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Are you all characters?" Castiel asks Dean but Chuck intercepts the question.

"Y-yeah, the plots based a-around Dean and his brother S-sam, they hunt monsters all around the country, saving p-people, h-hunting things." Chuck gives Castiel a shy smile when he finishes and Castiel slides across his seat so he can be closer to Chuck.

"The stories based around Dean and Sam?" Chuck nodded. "What monsters do they hunt?" Castiel asked, honestly interested.

"Uh-" Chuck hesitates and gives a side ways glance to Dean who Castiel can see nod out of the corner of his eye. "V-vampires, Ware-wolves, Ghouls, Ghosts, Demons, Changelings, Witches, a-anything supernatural you can think of S-sam and Dean have fought i-it."

"Chuck, man, you need to lay off of the energy drinks," says Charlie. The rest of the table nods in agreement.

"The Queen has ruled," announces Dean loudly and Ash just as loudly says "here-here!" Castiel looks around the table and smiles to himself.

"I j-just need the extra energy to finish t-this book!" Chuck say's defensively but Charlie shakes her head.

"From now on energy drinks are now banned in my kingdom." Ash yells another "here-here!" "Except on Monday morning P.E lessons," Charlie adds quietly and Kevin looks relieved.

From his end of the table Chuck is trying to start a debate but no ones listening, Kevin pats him on the back before he turns to Jo and the two start whispering with each other. Castiel has an odd feeling it's about him. Tugging on the hem of his sweater vest again Castiel nervously scoots closer to Chuck and leans over, whispering "coffee" into his ear before straightening back up.

"You're a g-geniuos C-castiel!" Exclaims Chuck and nods his head enthusiastically, "I'm going t-to write you int-to my book," he says and before Castiel can comprehend what Chuck had just said he's rambling to himself and scribbling in his note book again.

"_Chuck's writing me into his book? With Dean and Sam, saving people, hunting things? I've only just met him. They all seem like they know me, what had Dean told them about me?_" Castiel blushes lightly and to stop himself fiddling with his jumper he folds his hands together on the table in front of him. Looking around the table, Castiel finds that he's the only one not included in a conversation- excluding Chuck- and he feels a little awkward.

In a twist of fate, Castiel's not excluded for long because something wet hits the back of his head and drips down his neck and Jo's out of her seat faster than Castiel can blink.

"What the fuck Alastair?!" Jo screams and Alastair's laugh makes Castiel shrink in his seat.

"Jo!" The table collectively yell and Charlie, Kevin, Ash and Dean are all holding onto some part of her to keep her from throwing punches. Ash and Chuck also stand away from the table a moment later when Alastair drops another sloppy wet thing on their table and it splashes Ash's shirt and messes up Chuck's notebook.

"What the hell do you want Alastair?" Ash says surprisingly calmly and Castiel risks a peek at Dean who's jaw his clenched shut and his mouth is a hard line.

"I just want to know why this faggot is sitting at a table with Winchester, unless Dean's gone full gay on us?" Alastair liked to taunt and call names just to get under peoples skin. Castiel was ashamed to admit that Alastair had crawled under Castiel's skin.

"Grow up Alastair!" It's now Charlie's turn to stand and she looks a little shaky, her words aren't as strong as Castiel knows they can be from all the enthusiastic conversations with Dean just minuets before. "Homosexuality's a thing you douche-bag! There's nothing wrong with it, none of us care if Castiel and Dean like boys, you're literally the only one with a problem. It's time to get your head out of your ass."

Everyone at the table agrees loudly and Kevin stands, then Dean. "_Why are they all standing? I should turn around and have a look. Dean looks angry, they all look angry. Except for Ash who looks proud. Breath Castiel, just breath, dear God_." Castiel preys kind of lamely, "_please watch over Jo, Charlie, Kevin, Chuck, Ash and Dean. Please give me the strength to turn around and fight my own battles_." Castiel tugs on his sweater again and takes a big breath before swiveling in his seat. Getting to his feet, Castiel is almost toe to toe Alastair and even standing straight with his shoulders squared Alastair towers over him.

"What are you going to do freak?" Alastair spits in Castiel's face.

"All right that's enough!" Yells Dean and he steps around the table and in front of Castiel. "Leave Castiel the fuck alone Alastair. If you have beef with me we can take it out on the field but Cas had done nothing to you. Charlie's right, you need to grow the fuck up. Now get out of here before Kevin lets go of Jo. You know what she's like, no one's going to stop her this time either." Castiel watched with wide eyes over Dean's shoulder as Alastair backed off and soon the atmosphere relaxed again.

Chuck broke the tension by grumbling about his note book and Kevin sank back into his seat looking a lot paler than he did before. Jo and Charlie high fived each other and ran off the find napkins to clean up the gross mess Alastair had kindly dumped on their table. It looked like lumpy milk but smelt like meatloaf, Castiel didn't even want to think about how it was mixed in with his hair and down his back, making his shirt stick to his skin.

"_I've never had people stand up to me before_." Castiel reached out and grasped Dean's wrist lightly. Dean's shoulders relaxed under his stupid leather jacket and he turned to Castiel with worried line etched into his brow. Castiel wanted to cry at the way Dean was looking at him.

It was like Castiel was the ocean, and Dean was desperate to drown.

A lump formed in Castiel's throat and Dean smiled weakly. "I didn't know it was that bad. You don't usually think about it," he said quietly.

"_I didn't know you were listening_." A genuine smiled graced Dean's features and like Charlie, Dean pushed Castiel down into a vacant seat and Dean sat next to him. Their thighs were pressed against each other and when they mopped up the milky meatloaf substance from the table, their shoulders brushed. Once they were all sat down again Castiel thanked them for sticking up for him while he tried to clean his hair and much as he could with a couple of napkins.

Kevin grinned and Charlie smacked Jo's arm, "friends stick together dude," Ash says and they all brighten up considerably when a scrawny male drops trays of pizza onto their table.

"This is much better than Alastair's fucking concoction," Jo manages to say around a mouthful of pizza and the scrawny male gives her a weird look. Chuck stutters as he fills him in and then takes a slice for himself, cheese dripping onto his note book.

"You must be Castiel!" "_Why do Dean's friend's keep saying that_?" "If I'd of known Alastair was going to be a dick I would of so been here! I could of taken him myself," the male punched the air in front of him, narrowly missing Kevin when he grabbed another slice of pizza. "I'm Garth, on Friday's it's my job to get food for everyone, thankfully Friday is pizza day." There's a few Amen's from around the table and Castiel takes that as his cue to grab his own piece.

Charlie waits until Castiel is mid chew through his second bite before she speaks up. "You know, Dean's description of you was perfect. Blue eyes, sex hair, kind of pale, disappointed about the trench coat though, we hear that things trademark-" Charlie hisses and glares daggers in Deans direction. "_Kicking peoples shins under tables must be a daily occurrence_."

"Dean says your brother made you change," Jo adds and everyone's looking at Castiel.

"It's in the wash," he says defensively after swallowing and everyone laughs again.

"Dean talks about you all the time," Kevin follows Jo and Dean tells him to shut the fuck up.

Castiel tilts his head to the side, blue eyes curious, "does he really?" "_Do you really?_" Dean knocks his foot under the table and Castiel grins mentally.

"We know everything about you!" Says Charlie, putting down her pizza.

"Your favorite colors green," says Garth.

"Your brothers names Gabriel," -Joe.

"He owns his own bakery," -Charlie.

"Gabriel likes to pull pranks on you all the time and thinks cake is dinner," -Kevin.

"Your f-favorite animal is bees and you k-know h-how to make your own honey," -Chuck.

"You have a bad taste in music," -Ash.

"Okay guys, he gets it," Dean forces a laugh. "I'm not a stalker," Dean looked Castiel right in the eyes, "I promise I'm not a stalker Cas, they just don't know when to shut the fuck up."

Jo snickered, "he's blushing!" The table laughed again and after a few punches in the arm and teasing everyone calms down again. "_Dean was blushing_."

"Anyway man," Ash slaps Castiel on the back, "it's nice to meet you finally." There's another mummer of agreement around the table and Castiel grins, "likewise." The group talk comfortably for another 10 minuets before the bell rings and Castiel stands, looking forward to getting home and washing his hair.

"I can drive you home," Dean stands next to him and hands Castiel his bag. "_Did Dean have my bag the entire lunch hour?_"

"Yes I had your bag the entire lunch hour, you were just too starstruck by our awesome friends to notice." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"I would love a lift home, thank you Dean-" "See you later bitches!" Charlie yells and Castiel waves while Dean does this dramatic bow and fist bumps Garth before walking with Castiel out into the parking lot.

Behind them, watching their retreating forms, Ash hands Joe a $5 note while she grins in triumph. "I told you!" Jo laughed.

"I s-so want in on this," Chuck handed Jo another $5 note, "I say by M-monday they'll of k-kissed."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note- I think I'm only going to write three or more chapters of this story, think it's time I wrap it up. If anyone has any suggestions (except for smut) please let me know and I'll see what I can do. :)

Little tiny spoiler- The information about witches is just from Wikipedia, my own head and John Winchester's journal.

WARNING FOR BAD USE OF LANGUAGE.

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural, or any of the characters, nor am I making any money off of this.

* * *

"You have a wonderful group of friends Dean," Castiel complements as they walk through a sea of students heading to class. Castiel feels strange that he's still in the building, usually he'd be home by now.

Deans looking over at Castiel as he's walking, the other students in the hall stepping out of his way. A few give Dean and Castiel weird glances but most don't even notice that they're walking together.

"They're not even _friends_ anymore, they're my family. Jo's an old family friend and her step father is Bobby Singer, I work part time in his auto shop and Ellen- Jo's mother, his wife- owns the Road House, best burgers in the country. Jo and Ash are actually brother and sister." Dean laughed at Castiel's expression and they pushed their way out of the building into the parking lot. "Bobby and Ellen adopted him when he was a baby.

"Charlie's like the little sister I never wanted and indubitably Jo and Charlie are an awesome nightmare when you mash them together.

"Chuck and Kevin are crazy smart in literal terms, Chuck's a God and Kevin's his prophet." Castiel titled his head to the side in confusion and Dean smirked before continuing. "Kevin's the only one that can understand what the fuck Chuck is saying half the time. I'm sure you noticed his stutter? It's a side effect from all the sugar he consumes."

By now Castiel and Dean where at the Impala, Castiel admired her beauty while Dean unlocked her and threw his backpack over the front and into the back. Castiel followed suit and soon Dean was continuing his impromptu explanation of his family while pulling out of the high school.

"Garth just kind or showed up one day and fit right in." Dean shrugged absently. "Hey," he said a second later. "I still have your mix tape in my pocket."

Castiel flushed, embarrassed that he forgot. He watched Dean's hands as he fished around in his pocket for the old Walkman cassette player and the practiced precision he had when sliding the tape into his car stereo. Loud music filled the Impala and Castiel's ears but Dean turned it down until it was just background noise.

Castiel comes back to his senses when he leans back and relaxes into the passenger seat. "_I'm in Dean's car. It smells like engine oil and leather and somethings that's whole heartily Dean._"Castiel came to the conclusion that he liked the smell.

There's a beat of silence and Castiel's shoulders are tense when he asks Dean if this is just some well thought out elaborate joke.

The corners of Deans mouth turn down and the takes his eyes off the road to look over at Castiel, meeting his eyes. "I promise this isn't a joke, Cas."

Castiel's shoulders relax and his foot taps in time with the music.

Dean turns his focus back to the road and shyly flicks his eyes back to Castiel then back again. "I actually really like you and I've been meaning to ask you out for a while. I just- I've been trying to come up with this fool proof plan to get you to say yes and then Charlie and Jo caught on and I had to try and keep them away from you do they didn't blurt it out and spoil everything."

A dopey smile had graced Castiel's features while Dean confessed.

"Everyday after school Sam asked me 'have you asked him out yet?' I'd had the mix-tape idea for almost a month now, ever since I saw Guardians Of The Galaxy. You kind of speed up the process when you broke that jar in art. I'd never heard anyone swear that much before."

Castiel's cheeks flamed and he scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not going to apologize for my vocabulary." He said and Deans eyes crinkled when he laughed. Baby rumbled down the road and happiness coursed through Castiel's veins.

Castiel broke the silence when he noticed they were only a few blocks away from his house and wondered how Dean knew where he lived. That's when he remembered. "How can you read my mind Dean?"

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Dean slowed Baby down to a crawl and pulled up into Castiel's drive way. When he cut the engine, the sudden silence made Castiel feel uneasy.

"Do you believe in monsters Cas?" Deans tone of voice made him seriously consider the question before he answered.

"Yes." He answered strongly, folding a leg up underneath him and angling his body towards Dean. "Angels and Demons of course. My house is haunted so I believe in Ghosts. Vampires and Ware-wolves are are harder to believe in, so is Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny. The tooth fairy gives me the creeps, but those aren't really classified as monsters. Why do you ask?"

Dean nods and solemnly asks his opinion on witches, ignoring Castiel's own question.

Taking a moment to ponder Deans question, Castiel thinks back to all the books he's read on the subject. "_Witches practice a varying degree of folk magic, medicine, spiritual healing, calling on ancient deities and archetypes and forces of nature. Witches are known to change into rabbits, cats and other familiar animals. Cauldrons, pointy hats, broomsticks. Witchcraft is seeking help or guidance from any spiritual source other than God_." "Witches are fascinating, their beliefs and practices are-"

Dean cut Castiel with an angry sound from his throat, "I hate witches." Castiel patiently waited until Dean continued, "I don't know about Angels but Demons are real, so are Ghosts and Vampires, Ware-wolves, Ghouls, every monster in Chucks novels are real." Dean hesitantly looked over at Castiel. His expression was thoughtful.

"My dad hunts monsters for a living. He ganked a coven a couple of years ago with some other hunters and they must of missed one because she abducted me, took some of my blood and enchanted some creepy voodoo spell. When I woke up the next morning I could read everyone's minds. She cursed me in revenge for her friends. I don't think she counted on me actually liking the curse though." Dean chuckled darkly. "I can't turn it off, but I've learnt to control it." Castiel absorbs what Dean's told him, but it still takes a moment to process all the information.

"I'm sorry Cas," Dean says quietly. "I don't usually open up so easily."

"It's okay Dean," says Castiel. "I believe you." He then smiles at Dean and the uneasy feeling in his stomach melts away.

Dean exhales and the hard lines in his face disappear, smiling back at Castiel.

Castiel runs a hand through his hair, grunting in disgust when his fingers rake through Allister's milk and meatloaf mush that's now dry and crusty. "_I need a shower_," Castiel thinks and sits up a little straighter. "Thank you for driving me home Dean."

"You're welcome Cas. Don't forget your bag and your mix tape." Dean reaches into the back of the Impala and snags Castiel's backpack and drops it in Castiel's lap. He then removes the mix-tape and gently places in in Castiel's palm. Universes exploded under Castiel's skin where Dean touched him.

"You have questions."

"Yes." Castiel admits a little guilty.

"Go out with me on Sunday, I'll drive you around and we can get a milkshake from that 24 hour dinner." Deans smirk is cheeky and Castiel bites his lip and caves.

"Awesome," Dean exclaims. "Have a good night Cas."

"You to Dean." Castiel tightens his hold on his backpack and his mix-tape and slides out of the Impala. Shutting the car door behind him, Castiel whirls and watches Dean reverse and drive away, waving a little at the retreating four door, hard top.

"_I have a date!_"Castiel danced to the front door of his home and unlocked it. "I have a date!" He screamed into his empty house and laughed happily when he closed the door after him. Running up the stairs to his bedroom, Castiel flung his backpack onto his bed, feeling lighter and more stress free than he had in days.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note- Okay, so, this chapters kind of just like a filler. I have the next one all planned out so hopefully I'll finish it quicker and post it in good time. I also think the next chapter will be the last chapter.

WARNING FOR BAD USE OF LANGUAGE.

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural, or any of the characters, nor am I making any money off of this.

* * *

The light and stress free feeling didn't last very long, because by the time Castiel had showered and changed into an old hoddie, the anxiety had already started to creep back into his sub conscious.

"_What am I going to wear? My hair is untameable, maybe I should get a hair cut? Will Dean expect me to pay for my own meal? I'll have to borrow some money from Gabriel. What if Gabriel disproves of Dean and I dating?_"Castiel rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands and groaned loudly in frustration at the entire situation. "_There is no way that I am going to be able to focus on homework or my documentary_." A sense of dread filled Castiel's chest as a dawning realization crossed his mind, "_I'm going to fail all my classes_."

Castiel took a couple of deep breaths. Filling his lungs with air until he was sure they were going to burst and then exhaled, repeating the process a few times until he felt his shoulders relax slightly. "_I should at least open my chemistry book, maybe I'll miraculously absorb something_." His eyes fell on his backpack where he had flung it onto his bed and then his mix tape placed more carefully beside it. "_If I listen to music I won't be able to focus_."

"_Fuck_."

Castiel snatched his backpack up from his bed and stalked from his room back down stairs and seated himself on the cough without a second thought. "_A few solid hours of study should be sufficient to catch back up on the curriculum_." True to his word, Castiel opened his bag, found his chemistry book and a pen at the bottom of his backpack and dropped them onto the coffee table that was pressed against his knees. Three and a half answered chemical equations later, Castiel chewed his lip and went in search of food.

"_I'm procrastinating_." He thought solemnly as he opened the pantry for a second time, fully aware there was nothing in their the first time he looked. Shutting the cupboard with a sigh, Castiel went back to the fridge and stared blankly at its content. "_Milk, a half empty carton of eggs, beer, chocolate, cake and casserole. Maybe I should just have the casserole now_." Removing the dish from the fridge, Castiel blinked down at the meal and had the sudden urge to just drop it on the floor. "_No, I can't do that. Just preheat the oven and finish your homework_."

At the end of the section on organic chemistry, the oven timer snapped Castiel out of his intense focus and he wandered over to the oven in a daze. Instead of bothering with oven-mitts, Castiel flopped his sleeves around until they were bunched around his hands and he hastily removed the hot dish and set it on the sink. Not even bothering with a bowl, Castiel just fetched a spoon from the top drawer beside him and lent over the dish. "_This is what it will be like 40 years from now. All alone in a tiny apartment eating over the sink_." Castiel sighed and pushed a chunk of meat around the dish.

Castiel was still hunched over his meal when a strange sound coming from the front door made his head snap up and his pulse race. "_Oh God, someones trying to break in! What should I do? What if they kill me?_" Hands gripped tight around the now, cold dish, Castiel darted behind the wall that separated the kitchen from the front door. "_If it's a murderer I'll throw the dish at them. What if there's more than one murderer?_" The front door opened suddenly and Castiel peeked around the corner.

"Gabriel!" Castiel yelled. His voice was a mixture of surprise, relief and irritation.

"Castiel!" Gabriel yelled back a little sarcastically and raised an eyebrow at his younger brother when Castiel emerged from around the corner with the casserole dish raised above his head in prime throwing position. Castiel lowered his arms slowly and his face burning, "I forgot you were out. Did you fix your emergency with the icing?"

Gabriel grinned and locked the front door behind him before launching into a very detailed account of how too much vanilla and butter had created a completely different flavor and was all wrong for the wedding cake he was making. But apparently the bride had loved it and wanted it instead of the flavor that Gabriel had already perfected so he had spent all day replicating the too much vanilla and butter flavor until it was also perfected, and now he's thinking of putting it on the menu. Castiel was hardly able to follow Gabriel's chatter but he nodded along and made appropriate replies when needed.

By now Castiel and Gabriel were back in the kitchen. Gabriel was nursing a beer, "I'm going to need you to come into work with me in the morning, Castiel."

"What? Why?" Castiel was elbow deep in soap suds and water, washing the dish and his cereal bowl from this morning.

"I need to finish the wedding cake, I can't be running in and out of the back to man the front counter. You've done it before, just serve the old ladies their bread and make the preppy office ladies their lattes. Ill even pay you this time!" Castiel scoffed in disbelieve and flicked bubbles at Gabriel.

"_This is the perfect opportunity to tell Gabriel about your date with Dean_." "Will you pay me this time?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes! Of course I will. Don't I always?"

"No." Castiel deadpanned.

"I'm wounded, Castiel." Ever the dramatic, Gabriel held a hand to his chest and pretended to weep. Castiel flicked more bubbles at him.

"I have a date." Castiel mumbled, choosing to look at his hands in the sink instead of at Gabriel. There was a bout of silence and Castiel resisted the urge to look up, he just focused on scrubbing the already clean bowl in his hands.

"With Dean?" Gabriel responded a few seconds later. Castiel nodded and waited for Gabriel to continue. "Okay."

Castiel looks up and gapes. "Okay?" "_He's okay with it? Even after my freak out?_"

Gabriel took a swing of his beer and shrugged. "If he hurts you I'll smite him."

Nodding in understanding, Castiel grinned internally. "Do we have an old Walkman cassette player?"

Gabriel smirked around his beer, "is this for your mix tape?" Castiel flushed and stuttered.

"I think there's one in Anna's old room," getting out of his seat Gabriel tousled his hair and said goodnight.

"_Take a breath and finish the dishes. Where's the dish rag? Don't drop the plate. Dry your hands and calmly walk to pick up your chemistry book. I'm just taking a usual casual stroll through my house, I've done it many times. Place your chemistry book back into your bag. One step at a time towards the steps. Okay picking up the pace, that's fine, I've run up the steps one million times_." By the time Castiel had run up the stars, thrown his bag aimlessly into his room and then darted into Anna's old room, he was winded.

"_Anna's away at college, she'll never know that I was snooping through her things_." This knowledge didn't stop him from treading carefully and attentively rummaging through her draws instead of thoughtlessly like he wanted to. Finding it in a shorter time than he expected it, Castiel made a pleased noise from the back of his throat and placed the dusty Walkman cassette player in the pocket of his hoodie and backed out of her room.

Switching on his lamp and making rounds around his room, Castiel closed his window, picked out a pair of socks from his pile of laundry, turned down his bed spread and fluffed up his pillows. Socks instantly warming his feet, he slid down under his covers and scrounged around for head phones in the top drawer of his night stand. "_I hope this player still works_," inexperienced hands fumbled with the Walkman player and it took a solid minute for Castiel to figure out how to sit his tape in the player correctly.

"_I need to roll over onto my side_." He chocked a little as his headphones strangled him. "_Note to self- Don't do that. Please work, please work, please work. Yes!_" Music filled Castiel's ears and he snuggled down further into his blankets and closed his eyes. "_Different sounds affect the brain in different ways, harmonic music reduces neural activity. Listening to increased tempo music intensifies brain wave patterns. I will have trouble sleeping if I listen to this_." Mentally shrugging, Castiel settled and listened.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note- It's taken me a week to right the last chapter, oh my God. Technically this is only half of the last chapter because it ended up being really long so I decided to split it in two. But since they're a pair I'll post the second half later today considering it's 3am and I'm really tired.

WARNING FOR BAD USE OF LANGUAGE.

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural, or any of the characters, nor am I making any money off of this.

* * *

On Sunday Castiel was rudely awoken at the ass-crack of dawn by the shrill sound of his cell phone ringing. "_Who the fuck is calling me?_" His limbs were still heavy as he searched his bed for the source of the annoying sound, not even bothering to open his eyes, Castiel felt around and knocked a few books to the floor in the process. "_Where the fuck is it?_" With a groan, Castiel raised his head and cracked his eyes open. "_Typical._" Squinting at the light coming from the place where his head was only two seconds ago, he picked it up gingerly and swiped blindly against the light.

"Hello?" His voice cracked and was still laced with sleep.

"Hey Cas." Came Dean's voice through the speaker. Castiel's heart missed a beat and he was suddenly more awake. "Is this a bad time?"

"_Uhh._" Pulling his phone away from his ear, Castiel blinked against it's light and read the time. "_What the fuck._" "It's 8am Dean. On a Sunday. No sane person is awake at this time."

Dean chuckled, "with the whole mind reading thing I don't think things could get any crazier."

Castiel yawned and dropped his head back down onto his pillow. "I don't mean to sound rude, but what do you want, Dean?" His eyes were already beginning to droop shut.

"Look outside."

"What?" Castiel mumbled into his phone, already close to unconscious.

"Don't fall asleep again Cas, I have the whole day planned." Dean was amused and Castiel grunted in acknowledgement.

Groaning to emphasize his annoyance, Castiel pressed his face into his mattress and stretched out his limbs. Clad in only a pair of black boxers, Castiel slipped out of bed and groggily shuffled himself over to his window. "This better be important, Dean." He muttered, opening his curtains and rubbing his eyes against the sudden morning light.

"You're cute in the mornings." Dean beamed. Castiel frowned and looked down at his drive way.

"Dean!" Squeaking into his cell phone, he spun so he was plastered against his wall and out of the view of his window. Cheeks burning fiercely, Castiel thought he might die right then from human combustion.

Deep rumbling laughs filtered through Castiel's phone. "Cas?"

It took a moment for Castiel to compose himself, but his voice was still an octave higher when he replied. "Dean, what are you doing here?"

"We're going to get breakfast from that 24 hour dinner. We agreed on milk shakes but then I'd have to wait till lunch time to see you and I didn't want to wait any longer."

Peeking around the corner of his wall, Castiel's eyes fell on Dean and Dean waved up at him when their eyes met.

"I'll be down in two minutes." Castiel breathed and hung up his phone. Heart thudding in his chest, Castiel rushed to his bathroom. "_I need to shower and brush my teeth, deodorant is also good. Should I floss? What if I wore cologne instead of deodorant? I don't have time to shave. Having the quickest showers should be an Olympic sport._" Mirror slightly foggy, Castiel wiped it with the palm of his hand and hissed at the sight of his hair. Tooth brush shoved dangerously in his mouth, Castiel ran both hands through his messy raven locks, eyes stinging when his fingers caught tangles.

"_Multitasking should also be an Olympic sport,_" he muttered out loud into the sink when he spat his mouth full of foamy tooth paste and rolled deodorant at the same time.

Taking a second to breath, Castiel stared at him self in the mirror. Bright blue eyes were dulled by the unflattering lighting and Castiel noted the dark smudges under his eyes that never seemed to go away and rubbed at them, which only seemed to make them worse. Huffing, Castiel stalked out of his bathroom.

His shower didn't do much in the act of waking him up, so he was still half asleep when he pulled a random shirt from his drawers along with a pair of jeans. Castiel hopped from foot to foot, struggling to fit into his jeans while simultaneously pulling on his shirt and looking for his wallet. "_Wallets down stairs where Gabriel keeps his keys. Phone in my pocket, check. Socks! I need socks and shoes. Dress shoes will look weird with jeans. Where are those converse things Gabriel brought me in a failed attempt to try and make me 'look cool'?_"

Dropping to the floor where he stood, he searched under his bed and made a satisfied noise when he found them. Sitting on the the floor of his bedroom, leaning awkwardly against his bed, Castiel slipped on the black and white converse shoes and tied the laces expertly.

He stood quickly, almost tripping over his own feet at the feel of the unfamiliar shoes. Briskly making his way down stairs, Castiel gripped the railing so he didn't fall. "_Worst case scenario I snap my neck._" After a quick side step into the kitchen to grab his wallet and a house key, Castiel burst through his front door and fumbled to lock up behind him.

Not looking up from the concrete under his feet, Castiel swiftly walked over to the Impala and reached the passengers side in a few long strides. When he did look up, Dean was already looking at him and his breath caught in his throat.

"_He looks exceptionally handsome this morning, his jeans don't have any holes in them either and he's wearing his jacket. Oh, he's probably listening_." Flushing scarlet, Castiel hated his pale skin for showing color so easily and cast his eyes down to look at Dean's lips instead of meeting his eyes.

Dean's lips were pretty and red, like nothing Castiel had ever seen before. Maybe it was a bad idea looking at them. He could feel Dean's eyes on him and he carefully groped for the door handle. "_Wait, what is that?_" Castiel caught his own refection in the window of the Impala, Castiel frowned at his own reflection and the hundreds of cute animated bees flying towards the honey comb patterned breast pocket. "_Bees. Why did it have to be bees?_"

"I like it," said Dean and Castiel smoothed out his shirt a little awkwardly. "You're unlike anyone I've ever meet before, Cas." Dean resisted the urge to fidget under Castiel's heavy gaze and Castiel thought of everything else but how much he was already falling for Dean. The corners of Castiel's mouth twitched into a shy smile and he scratched the back of his neck, "I could change my shirt if-"

"No!" Dean interrupted. His beautiful green eyes were wide and his face full of emotion. "It suits you and you shouldn't have to change for anyone, especially not me. Now come on, get your sexy ass into my car so we can get breakfast, I'm starving."

Castiel huffed a laugh and he was already feeling more confident in himself with the help of Dean's words. "Aren't you going to be chivalrous and open my door for me?" Teasing wasn't something that Castiel did but it was worth it just this once to see the look on Dean's face. Only able to hold his serious expression for a moment, a smile made Castiel's nose crinkle when he cracked and Dean let out a nervous puff of air.

"I couldn't tell if you were joking or not!" Both laughing, they slid into Dean's car and Castiel made Dean wear his seat belt.

"You could have brought me flowers," Castiel added with a shrug and Dean's laugh became more forced. Dean had thought of buying him flowers.

Dean fills the drive with mindless chatter about the different kinds of pancakes they serve at the diner and Castiel's stomach growls in anticipation for the delicious meal that Dean's describing. Because Dean has little regard for speed limits, they make it to their destination in record time. Castiel stretches when he exits the Impala, his shirt riding up his pale skin in the process, exposing sharp hip bones that Dean wants to sink his teeth into. Instead Dean just settles for leading Castiel inside the diner with the palm of his hand against the small of his back, enjoying their close proximity and Castiel's string of wild thoughts.

Finding a booth wasn't hard since it was so early, it was only them, a trucker picking at a plate of bacon and an elderly man enjoying a cup of coffee and shamelessly flirting with the waitress when she walked past him, making her way over to Dean and Castiel.

"Good morning," she said to Dean, clearly eyeing him up and ignoring Castiel completely. Her British accent was thick when she introduced herself as 'Bela' and that she'd be their server this morning. There was an emotion slowly building in Castiel's stomach. Something on the edge of anger, with a hint of desire and a portion of despair. "_Jealously_," he thought bitterly as Bela smiled at Dean. Castiel's brows drew together as he watched them, "_I've seen Dean flirt before, he doesn't seem to be flirting back._"

Breaking eye contact with Bela, Dean wink at Castiel and butterflies replaced the jealously. Bela watched the exchange and scowled when she realized that her advances were being ignored. "Your breakfast will only be a moment," she snapped and retreated to the kitchen.

"I ordered us both chocolate chip pancakes, I hope that's alright?" Dean continued like nothing had happened and Castiel nodded with a smile.

"So, how was your day yesterday?" Dean inquired, crossing his arms on the table top between them.

Leaning back into the cushioned seat, Castiel spread his legs out in front of him, jeans on the tighter side of uncomfortable. His feet knocked against Dean's and he suppressed a blush and left his feet where they were like it was intentional. "Gabriel forced me to work at his bakery, I swear I'll get diabetes from all the sugar he made me ingest." Dean snorted.

"It's not funny, Dean! I take my health very seriously." Smirking, Dean lent back in his seat and mirrored Castiel's position. Dean's boots slid up Castiel's calves and their legs tangled together under the table. Castiel chewed his lip to hide a smile. "How about your day? I expect it was better than mine."

Dean shook his head, "Sam wouldn't stop bugging me about some science project and then Bobby asked if I could work for a few hours. Just an ordinary day in the life of Winchester." It was Castiel's turn to shake his head. "It sounds very interesting. Do you like working in an auto repair shop?"

"Hell yeah, it's what I love doing." Castiel admired the way Dean talked with his hands.

"I know nothing about cars," Castiel says and Dean's lips twitched. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have discovered an area of expertise that Cas isn't an expert in!" Blushing, Castiel knocked his ankle against Dean's in retaliation and Dean threw his head back laughing.

The waitress from before cleared her throat louder than necessary and Castiel jumped in his seat and sat up straight when she dumped their plates of food on the table. All her politeness and flirtatious attitude from before was gone and when Dean thanked her, she left with a swish of her hair, disappearing back into the kitchen. Dean and Castiel shared a look and Castiel looked away first, chuckling into his food.

"She liked you," he said coldly, cutting into his pancakes.

"She was old," Dean said mater-of-factually, "and I'm taken." He added with a wink before cutting into his own pancakes and shoveling his first forkful into his mouth. Castiel's heart fluttered dangerously in his chest.

Unlike Dean, Castiel chose to savor his first mouthful. Dean had to concentrate on not choking when Castiel's eyelids fluttered shut and he swallowed thickly when Castiel made little approving sounds as he chewed. Dean's fork was half in-half out of his mouth when Castiel's eyes popped open again. "These make me very happy, Dean." Was all Castiel said before inhaling the rest.

They eat in comfortable silence, both finishing their last pancake within seconds of each other and Dean handed Castiel a napkin, deliberately brushing their fingers together when Castiel reached for it. "Thank you," Castiel muttered and dabbed the corners of his mouth clean.

"Was it worth getting out of bed for?" Dean teased and Castiel considered it for a moment. "Possibly," he answered with a dopey smile. Dean had sat up in his seat when he ate, so now he lounged again, spreading himself out across his side of the booth and tapped his boots against Castiel's shoes under the table.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note- This is the last chapter! I'd like to thank everybody who favourited, followed and commented. You guys/ girls are awesome!

I wanted to give a special shout out to The Plutomite for giving me ideas and I hope this is okay! :)

I'd also like to thank my sister who listened to me rant on about this damn story all the time and she is also really awesome at giving me inspiration.

WARNING FOR BAD USE OF LANGUAGE.

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural, or any of the characters, nor am I making any money off of this.

* * *

"Are monsters really real?" Castiel asks suddenly in a whisper. Choosing to briefly skim over what happened to his mother, deciding that that conversation could be saved for another time, Dean begins to tell him all about hunting and the hunters community. A chunk of time passes during Dean's story and he's thankful that Castiel doesn't ask any questions until he's finished.

"That must be a very hard way to live," Castiel says grievously, but when he looks into Dean's eyes, Dean can't see any pity. The tension drains from his shoulders.

"How'd you find out your could read minds? Aside from the obvious, Dean. Don't look at me with that tone of eyebrow. Stop laughing!" Castiel takes this as an excuse to touch Dean by leaning over their dirty dishes and punching him playfully in the chest.

Smoldering his laugh with a few coughs, Dean grins and shrugs. "As I said on Friday, I woke up with the ability the morning after the bitch cursed me. I could hear Sam in the kitchen, I thought that maybe he was talking to someone but dad was still totally out of it in the next room and I couldn't think of who he would even be talking to. So I ran out there prepared for the worst but he was just sitting there eating fucking fruit loops, the strangest look on his face, spoon still in his mouth but I could hear him say "what the hell?" clear as day. Didn't take us long to figure out what was wrong. It was freaky for a while."

"Does it hurt?" Castiel asks next and Dean smiles at the cliche, "nah, it's just like there's an extra voice in my head."

''How close do you have to be to someone to be able to read their thoughts?" "Sam and I calculated it to be around half a mile, depends on my mood and if I concentrate or not."

"You said that you can control it? So, the second voice in your head, what happens to it if you don't focus on it?" "I just focus on something else, like my surroundings or a song that's playing. I live at home with Sam, he's going through puberty, I learnt pretty quickly not to focus on him because it gets weird sometimes." Castiel leans on the table and giggles, he looks so damn happy and Dean wants to see Castiel laugh all the time, he wants to be the one to make Castiel laugh, too.

"Can I ask a question of my own?" Dean requests and Castiel nods, resting his elbow on the table and leaning his head in his palm, a prime position to look at Dean and not miss anything.

Dean draws his hand up to his mouth and chews on his thumb nail. "You're not going to call the FBI or something are you?"

Castiel sits in shocked silence.

"It's not even that big of a deal, but Sam said I should tell you anyway. After the initial freak out of 'oh shit, Dean's been cursed.' My dad told other hunters about my situation, to see if they had ever heard of it, to make a long story short the whole thing was messy and there was a lot of money involved and some scientists, trust was betrayed and a few people died trying to keep me from being locked up in a padded room and experimented on. It's in the past and I'm over it but I can't put Sam through that again."

Slowly closing the space between them, Castiel coaxes Dean's hands into his, ignoring the way his own pulse picked up and squeezed Dean's hands. "I promise, Dean, that I won't disclose this information to anyone."

Dean's eyes crinkled when he grinned and Castiel know's he's done for because he loves that grin and the way it sticks in his heart.

The diners been filling up around them, the casual stray customer or groups of two and three for late breakfasts or early lunches and Dean suggests they get their milkshakes to go. Castiel signals the waitress before Dean even has a chance and she scowls at the way Dean traces small circles with his thumb on the back of Castiel's hand.

"Do you have pie?" Dean cut in and slight confusion crossed Castiel's features. Dean shot Castiel a sheepish look.

"We have pecan, boysenberry, apple-" Bela listed in monotone from memory, but Dean cut her off with an enthusiastic nod. "Two slices of apple pie to go." Dean turned to Castiel and said "for lunch," like it answered all of his questions.

"And uh, two milk shakes please," Castiel added shyly, a little embarrassed for speaking up but his chest warmed when Dean gave him a smile. Bela replied with a bored, "sure thing," and she retreated back behind the counter. Dean insists on paying for their meal when their milkshakes, the pie and the cheque arrives at their table. "I'm the one that asked you out remember?" Castiel lets him, but only if he gets to pay for the next one and Dean agrees almost too quickly. "_He's cute like this. I like this. I like Dean_."

With Castiel holding their milkshakes, and Dean holding the pie, they walk shoulder to shoulder out of the diner and into the midday sunshine. The Impala's gleaming in her parking space and this time Dean opens her passenger side door for Castiel. Castiel kisses Dean's stubbly cheek as a thank you for his chivalrousness when he slips past him into the car and Dean touches the spot lightly when he climbs in behind the wheel.

Dean cleared his throat and put the pie on the seat separating them. "Where's your favorite place to go Cas?" Castiel stares out the windscreen and squints against the harsh light coming from the pavement, concentrated on answering Dean's question honestly.

"_My favorite place to go? The library? The library doesn't allow food or drink within its walls and Dean would get bored quickly with the quiet. The art museum is only a short drive from here- Oh, so is the park by the water, with the playground and the ducks_."

Dean brought the Impala to life and reversed out of the diners parking lot. "The park it is," Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and seemed to bounce in his seat. A smile never really left Castiel's face as Dean drove, and he seemed to keep forgetting what milkshake was his since he drank from both straws but if Dean knew what Castiel was doing, he didn't call him out on it. Dean had a tape in the player and he was singling along loudly and badly to all his favorites and Castiel joined in for one or two when he recognized them from his mix tape. "_I really like you, but I'm no good with words_." The thought made him feel giddy.

The Impala's engine cut off mid rumble when Dean pulled his keys from the ignition. "C'mon," he said, opening his door and standing. Castiel ogles the way his jeans make his ass look good and Dean turns and bends back down with raised eyebrows. "You're such a pervert." Flushing, Castiel looked away and extracted himself from the Impala and shut the door behind him with his hip.

Dean swung himself up onto the hood of the Impala and scooted himself over to the middle, patting the space beside him, indicating for Castiel to join him. The pie was carefully placed on his lap.

"I don't think this is safe, Dean." Dean rolled his eyes.

"We have a perfect view of the pond from here." "_That does sound appealing_," Castiel thought and he held on for one more stubborn minute before sizing up his options for joining Dean on the hood safely.

"Go to the front of the car and sit. Yes, just like that. Now, pull up your knees and carefully place your feet on her bumper. Uh-huh you got it. Now all you gotta do is push backwards and the shimmy until you're right here." Dean patted the space beside him again and Castiel chewed his lips before following Dean's instructions.

Shimmying was a lot harder than Castiel anticipated and Dean must of thought he was taking too long because he reached forward and hooked his hands under Castiel's armpits and pulled him the rest of the way up the hood until they were hip to hip. Castiel giggled when Dean tickled his armpits and Dean was delighted to discover that Castiel was ticklish and stored that information away for later.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel said and handed Dean his milkshake. Castiel relaxed his position next to Dean and enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his face as he sipped his drink. The view of the water really was spectacular and families seemed to be enjoying the sunny Sunday just like he was. Castiel watched as a younger boy fed the ducks and another got chased by an angry looking swan. Dean snorted next to him and grumbled something about Lucifer in disguise.

"Your hot and in control," Dean reminds himself even though he doesn't feel like either is true when he looks at Castiel sitting right next next to him, sucking on his straw and watching everything. But Dean's wanted this ever since he first heard Castiel's inner monologue and he's waited long enough for this. The pies forgotten on his lap and his milkshakes hardly even been touched by him but Dean feels like this is the right time for this so he turns to Castiel, bringing a hand up to touch his face.

Castiel turns into his palm and blinks at Dean, a question on his lips and his breathing's fast all of a sudden, eyes wide and impossibly blue. "Dean?" He says, voice rougher than before and uncertain.

"Don't freak out, okay?" Dean instructs and before Dean can talk himself out of it, he leans forwards and presses his lips against Castiel's. Castiel's eyes fall closed and all of a sudden he's kissing Dean back. It's warm and wonderful, setting fire under Dean's skin. Castiel is making little breathy noises when they mold their lips together, pulling apart and teasing each other before diving back in at different angles.

When the need for air becomes too much, Dean only pulls back a fraction so they're swapping breaths between them. Up this close his can count all of Dean's freckles and the flicks of gold in Dean's green eyes, and Castiel grins and captures Dean's lips in his own one more time.

"That was my first kiss," his pulse is soaring and he doesn't think he's ever smiled this much before in his life. Dean's looking at him like he hung the moon and a blush paints his cheeks.

"I must be pretty special if you let me be your first kiss, Cas." Dean smirks as his cockiness returns. Leaning in once more to kiss Castiel and run his fingers through his hair, tugging slightly so he can deepen the kiss.

"You're certainly something," he agrees.

On Monday morning, Dean picks Castiel up from his home so he can drive him to school and kicks Sam to the back seat. They kiss and make doe eyes at each other and Sam makes gagging noises in the background. No ones really surprised when Dean slips his hand into Castiel's when they exit the Impala and Dean offers Castiel his leather jacket to ward of the chill of the morning. Castiel accepts it with a nose crinkling smile and he laughs when the sleeves slip past his hands. The jacket swallows Castiel, but he doesn't mind, it smells like Dean and "_shit, I think I have a kink_." Dean winks at him and slings his back pack over his shoulder.

It doesn't take long for word to get to Jo and Charlie and soon their group of friends are surrounding them. There's a chorus of 'fucking finally,' and a few 'I knew its.' Chuck's laughing and telling Jo and Ash to cough up their money and he gets a half-hearted punch in the shoulder from Ash and there's some grumbling from Jo but everyone seems happy for them and Castiel squeezes Dean's hand and Dean squeezes right back.


End file.
